GHOST
by ika.zordick
Summary: Lima bocah SMP dengan karakter berbeda, dipertemukan karena seorang anak se usia mereka yang mengaku bisa melihat hantu. "Demi Tuhan, kenapa hidupku menjadi semengerikan ini". "Diamlah Hyukjae, aku tidak percaya Tuhan". "Kyuhyun itu bukti nyata, ia setan yang terlihat" SJ FF
1. Chapter 1

**GHOST**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shin Donghee, Lee Hyukjae, Kangin and other**

**Summary: Lima bocah SMP dengan karakter berbeda, dipertemukan karena seorang anak se usia mereka yang mengaku bisa melihat hantu. "Demi Tuhan, kenapa hidupku menjadi semengerikan ini". "Diamlah Hyukjae, aku tidak percaya Tuhan". "Kyuhyun itu bukti nyata, ia setan yang terlihat"**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Horror, Supranatural**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Typos, Horor failed**

**.**

**.**

_Hantu itu…_

_Tidak ada—_

_._

_._

_Tapi…_

_Aku melihat mereka._

_._

_._

Ika zordick

.

The first horror story

.

**PROLOG**

Namanya Lee Donghae, remaja yang baru saja menginjak usia yang ke tiga belasnya hari ini. Ia bahagia, meskipun ayah dan ibunya sudah berada di surga. Mungkin mereka melihatnya, dari salah satu bintang yang ia yakini paling terang.

Ia tak sekolah, karena ia seseorang yang di besarkan di salah satu panti terpencil yang jauh dari kota. Ia hidup di sebuah tempat yang di kelilingi oleh hutan, bersama dengan teman temannya yang lebih tua darinya. Bersama ibu dan pengurus panti lainnya yang berpakaian serba tertutup—persis seperti pemuja. Bersama para ayah yang selalu membaca kitab suci dan bermain kartu yang Donghae tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya.

Orang orang memberi selamat padanya, mengucapkan betapa ia harus menjadi dewasa setelah ini. Semoga ia menjadi orang yang berguna dan—

"Semoga kau menjadi pahlawan untuk kami semua"

Kata kata yang paling ia ingat dan doa yang paling membekas di hatinya, dari wanita cinta pertamanya. Seseorang yang selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan "Kakak", seseorang yang selalu meletakkan rangkaian bunga indah di kepalanya sebagai sebuah mahkota. Wanita yang ia cita citakan akan menjadi istrinya kelak.

"Donghae, kami semua mencintaimu. Kami yakin hanya kaulah yang bisa menyelamatkan kami" kata kata ambigu yang Donghae tak mengerti. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan khasnya.

Hingga malam tiba—

Ketika hujan turun rintik rintik dan enggan menjadi badai yang besar. Ia merasakan dirinya diikat, hujan membasahi wajahnya dan ia terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia yakin ini hampir tengah malam. Rembulan ada di singgasananya seolah langit sedang cerah, awan enggan menutupi rembulan di sana.

"Lepaskan! Ada apa ini?" teriak Donghae. Ia meronta sekuat tenaga tapi yang ia dapati hanya beberapa orang yang yang tinggal bersamanya yang berdiri di sekitarnya. "KATAKAN PADAKU, ADA APA INI? BUNDA!" Donghae memanggil ibu asuhnya. Apakah ini salah satu kejutan yang di berikan padanya.

"Bukankah ini seru" bibir Donghae seolah terkatup rapat. Seorang lelaki berbisik di telinganya. Satu satunya orang yang tak ia kenal di sini. "Lihat mereka dari ujung matamu!" Donghae tak tahu, tapi entah kenapa pria itu seolah memaksanya untuk percaya.

Donghae menurutinya, melihat dari sudut matanya.

Dan—

Ia terpaku. "AAAARRGGG…. LEPASKAN AKU KUMOHON! HUWAAA! TIDAK! TIDAK!" ia berteriak dengan suara yang begitu sarat akan ketakutan. Ia meronta sekuat yang ia bisa.

Ia melihat mereka, keluarga seorang Lee Donghae. Dengan mata yang hilang, darah yang keluar dari tubuh mereka, bagian tubuh yang membusuk dan seolah semuanya tidak benar adanya. Mereka bukan manusia.

"Selamat datang Lee Donghae" ucap lelaki itu. Satu satunya orang yang memiliki wujud seperti manusia di sini. Dia tertawa usil, dan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang ikalnya berdiri di sisi kiri—berhadapan dengan sang lelaki aneh—menurut Donghae. Wanita yang sangat cantik bahkan Donghae menilai kecantikannya lebih dari wanita yang pernah ia jatuh cintai, cinta pertamanya yang kini menjadi salah satu mahluk yang menakutinya.

Wanita itu tak berbicara, hanya menatap nyalang pada sang lelaki. "Apa? Kau menyuruhku untuk membebaskannya? Dia bahkan tak mengenalku, apalagi kau!"

Masih mempertahankan wajah dinginnya, dan bibirnya bergerak. Tapi Donghae tak mendengar apapun. Telinga kirinya berdesing, sakit.

"Berhentilah berdumel! Baiklah baiklah!" lelaki itu tersenyum remeh pada Donghae. Ia membolak balik buku usang di tangannya. Ia menulis beberapa tulisan dengan kayu di tangan kanannya. "Selamat datang di dunia barumu Donghae. Dan perkenalkan! Kamilah khodam mu"

.

.

"MASUK!" suara itu terdengar lantang. Seluruh pendukung seseorang yang memakai pelindung berwarna merah, yang sedang menggulingkan lawannya di atas matras mendapatkan point sekali lagi.

"KYAAAAA! KANGIN!", terdengar teriakan histeris para penggemarnya. Bukan hanya wanita, para lelaki pun memandang takjub.

Sementara itu kita beralih pada remaja lain yang tengah berjalan bersama beberapa wanita cantik, ia menjelaskan beberapa materi pelajaran yang ada di buku yang dibawa oleh teman teman wanitanya itu. "Kau akan lebih baik mengerjakannya jika menggunakan cara ini" katanya dengan senyuman simpul di wajahnya.

"Ah—terima kasih Kyuhyun—ssi"

"Tentu, dan kuharap kau tak lupa dengan game terbaru itu"

Tak jauh dari sana, di ruangan yang di penuhi cermin. Seorang remaja meliukkan tubuhnya, dengan suara iringan musik yang cukup beat. Ia menghentakkan tubuhnya, membuat seluruh mata menatapnya takjub. "Lee Hyukjae sungguh keren"

Berbeda dengan remaja lain, dengan earphone yang ia kenakan. Ia tak suka acara bermalasannya di ganggu. Ia tak suka hidup tenangnya bergeser dari jalur yang semestinya. Ia memasukkann tangannya ke saku celananya, menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Kim Kibum tertidur di kelas lagi?"

"Ya, dan kau tahu ia di suruh membersihkan toilet karena itu"

Jika kita beralih, memperhatikan ke sudut kantin. Tampak di sana seorang remaja tambun tengah menghabiskan makanan yang terhidang di mejanya. Makanan yang bisa dikatakan harus di habiskan oleh tiga orang sekaligus.

Ia tak peduli oleh tatapan semua orang yang seolah mengatakan "Perutnya itu terbuat dari karet ya?". Dia hanya lapar dan ia butuh asupan nutrisi yang tinggi.

"Paman! Satu mangkok lagi ya!" teriaknya lantang mengangkat tangannya mencoba memberi isyarat pada penjaga kantin.

"Makanan akan segera datang Shindong"

%ika. Zordick%

Menghela nafas tidak rela. Kyuhyun menatap jengah kepada empat orang lagi yang tengah melakukan hal serupa seperti yang ia lakukan. "Kenapa harus aku?" gumamnya yang jelas masih di dengar oleh keempat orang lainnya.

Ya, begitulah—

Kyuhyun, Kangin, Shindong, Hyukjae dan Kibum yang tidak sekelas di satu sekolahan mereka tercinta itu sedikit risih ketika menerima tugas mulia dari sang kepala sekolah. Mereka tidak mengerti, seolah tidak ada orang lain yang bisa di suruh selain mereka. Menjenguk salah satu guru mereka dan mengantarkan beberapa kantong buah padanya.

"Kenapa tidak para guru guru saja?" Tanya Hyukjae mendengus dongkol. Murid saja yang sakit ia tak mau turun tangan dan merepotkan diri mengantarkan buah ke sana. Apalagi ini? Guru? Yang benar saja? Lebih baik ia menari seharian suntuk di kamarnya.

"Tentu saja karena kami sedang sibuk rapat, dan kami menugaskan kalian menyampaikan salam agar guru yang sakit itu tidak berkecil hati. Kami akan menyusul setelahnya" Shindong menjawab dengan menirukan suara kepala sekolah mereka yang botak itu. Sungguh Shindong merasa kesal dengannya.

"Wah… mirip sekali!" Kangin bertepuk tangan kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya. Mereka tertawa bersama kemudian. Berbeda dengan seorang bocah seusia mereka yang masih betah diam menatapi jalan beraspal yang tengah mereka lalui, tidak ketinggalan earphone yang bertengger di telinganya.

Kangin merasa kesal. Ada juga ternyata orang yang tidak sopan seperti salah satu teman ini rupanya. Bagaimana bisa ia memakai earphonenya sementara orang lain ada yang sedang berbicara di sana. "Hei—"

Tapi ketika Kangin ingin memarahinya, suara tangisan di jalanan sepi itu terdengar. Hyukjae merapatkan dirinya dengan Shindong. Jujur saja itu membuatnya takut, mengingat tidak ada satupun selain mereka yang terlihat di sekitar jalanan. "Si—siapa kau?" Kyuhyun mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Ketika suara itu semakin jelas masuk ke gendang telinganya.

Nyanyian abstrak mulai mengalun. Dengan suara tinggi namun sangat pelan, diiringi isakkan tangis yang makin nyaring. "HEI KELUAR KAU!" pekik Kangin. Kibum sedikit tersentak, ia melepas earphonenya. Ia mendengar suara yang sama yang di dengar oleh teman sekedar kenalnya yang lain yang tengah ketakutan.

'Hah? Apa yang mereka takutkan?' Kibum mendengar dengan baik suara isak tangis itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah persimpangan jalan dekat tiang listrik. Di sana ada tempat sampah yang lumayan besar, mengingat itu memang tempat pengangkut sampah mengambil sampah dari distrik ini. Kangin mengikuti Kibum dari belakang, sementara Kyuhyun, Hyukjae dan Shindong hanya memasang wajah horror.

Kibum menikkan sebelah alisnya, ia melihat seorang anak seusia mereka yang meringkuk di tepi tempat sampah sambil memegangi kedua telinganya dan menutup rapat matanya tengah terisak. Kibum memegang bahu anak itu. "Hati hati, nanti kau terkena bakteri" ujar Kyuhyun tak jelas.

"Kau kira dia induk bakteri?" decih Hyukjae berlari menyusul Kibum yang sedang menenangkan seseorang itu. Tidak sepenuhnya menenangkan karena Kibum hanya diam ketika seseorang itu meronta ketika ia merasakan sentuhan kulit yang Kibum berikan.

"Apa dia sudah gila?" Tanya Kangin asal yang tak mengerti mengapa anak laki laki itu berteriak histeris ketika mereka mencoba menenangkannya. "Apa ia korban pemerkosaan?" Tanya Shindong tak kalah asal.

"Dia laki laki", jawab Kibum

"Kalau begitu pencabulan" kali ini Kyuhyun berhipotesa.

"Diamlah kalian!" Hyukjae memeluk tubuh yang masih bergetar takut. "Hei hei… teman, kau tidak apa?"

Caramel itu terlihat, matanya menatap Hyukjae. Terlihat jelas sekali rasa takut di caramel itu, membuat mereka di sana bersimpati atas apapun yang telah menimpa teman yang bahkan tak mereka ketahui namanya itu. "Apa kalian manusia?" tanyanya bodoh.

"Tidak, kami alien hiiii~" ejek Shindong menirukan dirinya seperti robot.

Terdiam—

Kyuhyun menyikut tubuh Shindong, sepertinya teman tambunnya itu membuat masalah menjadi lebih runyam. Tapi remaja itu tertawa kemudian, membuat semua yang berada ikut tersenyum, termasuk Kibum meski ia menyembunyikannya. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Donghae, Lee Donghae" Mereka mengangguk mengerti, sepertinya Donghae termasuk seseorang yang mudah bergaul dengan mereka.

"Aku Kangin, si perkasa" Kangin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tidak normal.

"Aku Shindong yang suka makan" Shindong tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku Kyuhyun yang mempesona dan—"

"Penakut" potong Kibum membuat remaja bersurai coklat itu memajukan bibirnya. "Aku Kibum Kim, manusia biasa"

Donghae terlihat mengangguk mengerti sementara yang lain merasa tersindir. Mereka juga manusia. "Aku Lee Hyukjae" dan lelaki yang menenangkannya itu mengulurkan tangannya. Membuat Donghae merasa mereka berlima adalah penyelamat hidupnya dari ketakutan yang menghantuinya. Ia menerima uluran tangan Hyukjae.

"Jadi dimana rumahmu dan dimana keluargamu?" Tanya Shindong. Donghae diam, kenangan mengerikan kembali masuk ke memorinya. Mengerikan.

"Apa kau tersesat atau ada yang berbuat jahat padamu?" Kyuhyun yang kali ini bertanya. Sepertinya ia ragu, Donghae ini seusia mereka. Dilihat dari tingkah idiotnya yang bisa tersesat di kota maksud Kyuhyun, polosnya.

"APA? SIAPA YANG BERBUAT JAHAT PADAMU? BIAR KU HAJAR!" Kangin menunjukkan tinjunya. Donghae menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku berada dimana. A—aku tak bisa mengingat apapun" bohong Donghae tentang masalah ia tak mengingat apapun. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia bisa melihat hantu. Itu konyol.

"Kau insomnia!" seolah menemukan titik terang, Hyukjae berteriak histeris.

"Yang benar amnesia" Kibum kembali membetulkan.

"Ah itu maksudku"

"Sudah salah, beteriak pula" cibir Shindong. Hyukjae nyengir.

"Sebaiknya kita membawanya ke kantor polisi." Donghae terlihat mengkeret takut. Ia takut tempat asing. Kangin membaca itu semua dari raut wajah Donghae ketika mendengar usulan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kita ke rumah sakit saja, minta mereka memeriksanya kemudian kita bisa membawa dia ke asrama" Kangin berusul. "Bagaimana jika orang tuanya mencarinya?" Hyukjae tampak tak setuju.

"Berisik sekali, aku akan menelpon kepolisian. Jika merasa kehilangan anak seusia kita, maka suruh mereka menghubungi salah satu dari kita"

"Kau jenius Kibum!" Hyukjae menjentikan jarinya. Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya melanjutkan perjalanan. Kangin merangkul bahu Donghae. "Ayo kita pergi teman!"

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae mengeratkan pegangannya pada baju Kangin yang berjalan di depannya. Ia menunduk tak berani melihat ke depan. Hyukjae dan Shindong tampak bercengkrama sementara Kyuhyun melangkah bersama Kibum di belakang. "Aku merasa ia aneh" bisik Kyuhyun dan Kibum menoleh agar ia bisa melihat wajah lawan bicaranya itu.

"Kau berbicara denganku?"

"Tidak! Dengan hantu" Kim Kibum itu menyebalkan dan satu sekolah tahu itu. Harusnya Kyuhyun mempercayai mitos yang beredar di sekolah mereka mengenai anak ini. "Hantu itu tidak ada"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Kibum masih memperhatikan tingkah aneh Donghae yang seolah berjalan tidak lurus. Ia bahkan terus menundukkan wajahnya. "Kurasa kita perlu bicara dengan dia" Kibum menunjuk punggung Donghae dengan dagunya. Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk setuju.

%ika. Zordick%

Hyukjae tak mengerti, ia hanya mengelus kepala Donghae sekarang. Ia berdiri di depan pintu guru yang harus ia jenguk dan Donghae mulai histeris. "Tidak apa apa, tenanglah!" sebenarnya ia canggung jika seperti ini.

Kibum duduk di sampingnya tapi bocah pendiam itu sungguh tak memberikannya jalan keluar. Ia merasa akan lebih baik jika ia bersama Kangin atau Shindong saja, setidaknya kedua orang itu akan membantunya berbicara. Tak lama kemudian ketiga teman mereka yang lain keluar, Kyuhyun, Kangin serta Shindong. Mereka mengeluarkan isyarat agar mereka segera pergi dari sini.

Hawa dingin merasuk dan entah kenapa mereka merinding seketika. "Koridor ini sangat tidak enak hawanya" Hyukjae berbicara. "Ayo kita pergi!" Kibum membuka earphonenya. Ia berjongkok di depan Donghae duduk, ia memasangkan earphone itu di telinga Donghae, memutar ke volume keras.

"Sepertinya sedari tadi ia takut dengan apa yang ia dengar" Kibum menjelaskan. "Ayo kita ke taman Rumah sakit!"

%ika. Zordick%

Siingg~

Langit mulai senja, Donghae kini duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae yang mengapitnya. Shindong mendudukkan dirinya di rumput sementara Kangin menyandarkan pinggannya di belakang Kursi taman itu, sedangkan Kibum, ia memilih berdiri dekat situ, duduk di bawah pohon rindang.

"Kau bisa menceritakan pada kami apa yang kau lihat dan kau dengar saat kita berada di dalam rumah sakit" Kyuhyun memberi pengertian saat Donghae kembali ketakutan.

"A—aku"

"Katakan saja. Berbagi akan membuatmu lebih baik" Hyukjae memberi saran.

Donghae terisak kembali, "Aku melihat banyak. Ada wanita, rambutnya panjang hingga menutupi wajahnya, ia membawa anak kecil dalam gendongannya. Anak itu tak berhenti menangis, makin lama suaranya makin keras, makin menusuk."

Kyuhyun merinding mendengarnya. Ia bisa membayangkan sosok wanita itu. "Di koridor tadi aku melihat seorang yang pendek. Lidahnya panjang, sangat panjang. Ia menjilat lantai koridor seolah menyapu lantai itu dengan lidahnya."

Hawa tak enak mulai menyergap mereka semua di sana. Kibum hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tak percaya sesuatu yang berbau seperti ini. Donghae menunjuk Kyuhyun, "Dan ada seorang wanita yang selalu mengikutimu sedari tadi"

Hening—

Kyuhyun mencoba menutupi rasa takutnya dengan tertawa. Sungguh ia mulai ketakutan sekarang. "Bagaimana rupanya?"

"Rambutnya pendek, separuh wajahnya terbakar dan ia bertaring"

Kyuhyun menutup telinganya dan berteriak sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa. "Hei, Kyu tenanglah!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Wanita itulah yang ku mimpikan dua hari yang lalu"

"Seseorang sedang berbisik di telingaku, apakah namanya Emily?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk—

Hening mendera—

"Dia jatuh cinta denganmu"

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

%ika. Zordick%

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua puluh dua, Kyuhyun memeluk bantalnya. Berkomat kamit tak jelas dalam kamar asramanya agar seorang wanita yang bernama Emily itu pergi darinya. Ia ketakutan sangat jelas tergambar dari wajahnya. Ia menggerutu sebal, apa sebenarnya yang lebih darinya hingga hantu pun menyukainya.

Ia juga menyesal telah memutuskan untuk berada di kamar yang hanya dirinya seorang diri. Dahulu, ia tak menginginkan teman sekamar karena ia tak mau mengganggu teman itu, mengingat dia yang akan selalu tidur larut. Ia mengambil bantalnya, berjalan ke ruang administrasi asrama. Ia rasa ia membutuhkan teman sekamar sekarang juga.

Terkutuklah asrama mereka.

Gedung tua itu terlihat mengerikan sekarang ini. Lorong yang biasanya di lewati Kyuhyun terasa begitu panjang dan suara suara aneh mulai mengusiknya. "Kakak… kakak" Kyuhyun terdiam. Sejak kapan di asrama mereka ada anak kecil.

Mungkin saja anak pemilik asrama, pikirnya. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Kakak ayo bermain! Kakak!" suara bocah perempuan, terdengar nyaring.

Kyuhyun sekarang nyaris berlari. Tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika di hadapannya kini ada seorang bocah kecil dengan pakaian berwarna merah. Rambutnya di kucir dua dan ia menghadap ke belakang, tertawa dengan senang sambil bermain congklak. "Kakak~" wajah Kyuhyun memucat. Anak itu berbalik dan—

Wajahnya busuk, dan belatung berada di sana. "Ini giliran kakak"

"ARRRGHHHH!" pekik Kyuhyun. Ia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, menuruni tangga dan ia sampai di ruang administrasi. "BU! AKU INGIN PINDAH KAMAR" ucapnya dengan nafas menderu.

Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Kyuhyun merutuk sekali lagi. Ia kemudian mengambil berkas, mencek siapa saja temannya yang menggunakan kamar tanpa memiliki teman sekamar. Ia bersorak girang. Foto dengan face palm itu terpampang di sana. "KIM KIBUM! KAU DEWA!" teriak Kyuhyun girang. Ia segera melihat nomor kamarnya dan ia bergegas ke sana.

%ika. Zordick%

Krieettt—

Kibum menatap datar seorang teman yang berkunjung di kamarnya walaupun bukan waktunya. "Hai!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Kibum. Menghela nafas, Kibum tent tahu apa maksud dari siswa terpopuler itu datang ke kamarnya. Dilihat dari kondisi Kyuhyun yang berkeringat dingin dan bantal serta PSP ditangannya.

"Aku tidak menerima kunjungan" Kibum berucap datar kemudian kembali menutup pintu.

"Tega sekali kau, hei Kibum!" Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Kibum, nyaris menggedor. Kibum berpikir bahwa sekarang ia sungguh direpotkan, bagaimana jika seluruh mahluk dalam asrama ini mendatangi kamarnya karena bocah yang berisik di depan kamarnya.

Kibum mau tidak mau membuka pintunya agak lebar, dan Kyuhyun melenggeng masuk tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik kamar. "Kamarmu besar sekali" basa basi Kyuhyun, padahal semua kamar di asrama semuanya sebesar kamar itu.

Memutar bola matanya bosan, pria ini memang bermulut manis. "Kalau ingin menumpang tidur, tidurlah!"

"Tidak, aku ingin bermain PSP dulu"

"Terserahmu" Kibum terlalu malas meladeni Kyuhyun. Ia lebih memilih membaca buku buku tebalnya. Membuat Kyuhyun mengeriyit heran. "Kau sendiri tidak tidur?"

"Aku insomnia" Kyuhyun sekarang mengerti mengapa Kibum selalu tidur di kelas. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang Kibum yang berukuran queen size, cukup untuk mereka berdua. "Aku tak percaya hantu" itulah yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"Tapi baru saja aku berhalusinasi melihatnya"

"Hebat sekali" sahut Kibum santai. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku bahkan tak percaya Tuhan"

%ika. Zordick%

Malam semakin larut, Shindong sudah larut dalam tidur nyenyaknya. Ia memiliki teman sekamar, seseorang berkacamata dan bertubuh kurus bernama Lee Jinki. Mereka tidur di bed yang berbeda, dengan di temani sebuah lampu tidur yang membuat ruangan tersebut remang dan terlihat nyaman untuk di tiduri.

Hingga ada sosok kecil yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sudah ada di kamar, di balik lemari berukuran sedang di kamar tersebut. Mungkin seukuran bocah berusia tiga tahun tapi wajahnya terlihat amat sangat tua. Ia menyeringai mengerikan dan suara yang ia keluarkan nyaris berbisik tapi siapapun tahu ia sedang terkekeh.

Ia menaiki ranjang Shindong sambil mengendap endap, tak ingin Shindong terbangun. Ia terkekeh lagi, mengambil bantal Shindong, membaliknya dan mengembalikannya di tempat semula. Ia kembali terkekeh entah untuk apa. Shindong sedikit terjaga, ia kembali menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bantal. Membuat sosok kecil itu berbisik di telinganya dan—

Menghilang.

.

.

Shindong terbangun dari tidurnya di pagi hari yang cerah. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, ia berada di rumahnya. "Shindong—ah, bangunlah!" itu suara bibinya. Shindong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi yang kebetulan ada di dalam kamarnya. Ia segera mandi.

Ia memperhatikan dirinya di cermin. Ia sudah dewasa, tubuhnya tidak segemuk dulu. Wajahnya bertambah tampan, sepertinya ia sedikit melakukan operasi plastik. Shindong menatap foto yang terbingkai indah di dinding kamarnya. Ada dirinya, ibu beserta ayahnya. Mereka tampak bahagia. Shindong merindukan mereka.

"Makanlah dulu Shindong—ah" ini suara pamannya ketika Shindong sudah berada di meja makan. Ia menatap seluruh sungguhan di atas meja. "Banyak sekali bibi, semuanya masakan kesukaanku dan ibu. Mana ibu?" tanyanya.

Paman Shindong terlihat kebingungan sementara bibi Shindong sudah memasang wajah sedihnya. "Sepertinya kecelakaan ketika bertemu ayahmu semalam berakibat fatal pada kepalamu Shindong—ah"

"Eh? Apa maksud kalian?"

"Kau tak ingat? Kau mengejar ayahmu yang bersama wanita lain itu untuk kembali kerumah tapi ia tak mau dan mendorongmu hingga kepalamu terhantuk dinding?"

Shindong menggeleng. Pamannya terlihat sangat aneh.

"Ibumu sudah meninggal Shindong karena jantung ketika mendengar ayahmu menceraikannya. Dan hari ini adalah hari peringatan satu tahun kematiannya"

"Ti—tidak mungkin" Shindong terbata. Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Ia berlari keluar, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Seolah seperti kaset rusak, ingat ingatan itu kembali. Ketika ibunya mengalami koma di rumah sakit hingga meninggalkan dirinya. Ketika ayahnya berteriak padanya dan mendorongnya hingga ia pingsan.

BRUUKK—

Ia menabrak seseorang. Bibirnya terkatup saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Itu Lee Hyukjae. "PENGHIANAT KAU! PENGHIANAT!" teriak Hyukjae kesetanan.

"A—apa yang terjadi?" Shindong merasa sangat asing.

"KANGIN DI AMPUTASI KARENA MENOLONGMU YANG INGIN BUNUH DIRI BODOH!" Shindong terdiam. "Kenapa tak kau saja yang mati?"

Kyuhyun ada di sana, sambil mendorong kursi roda yang ada Kangin diatasnya. "Ini salahmu! Ia tak bisa bermain gulat lagi karenamu. Hidupnya sama saja mati" tuding Kyuhyun. Kangin hanya diam dan ia menatap penuh pengharapan pada Shindong.

"Aku tidak tahu apa apa!"

"Tch! Bagaimana mungkin kau tak tahu apa apa?" Kibum yang kini menyudutkan Shindong. Ia terdiam saat Kibum mengeluarkan senjata api dari dalam saku blazer yang ia gunakan. "Aku akan membunuhmu penghianat!"

"TIDAK!" Shindong menatap punggung itu. Punggung yang kini menjadi lebih lebar dari terakhir kali ia temukan. Donghae ada di sini, merentangkan tangan untuk melindunginya. "Shindong, ini hanya mimpi. Ini hanya mimpi"

"SHINDONG BRENGSEK BANGUNLAH!" ini suara Kangin tapi bukan Kangin yang dihadapannya

"Siram dia dengan air!" Kibum.

"Bagaimana caraku mengambil airnya?" Ini Hyukjae.

"Gunakan ember Lee Hyukjae. EMBER!" Kyuhyun.

"Shindong, bangunlah!" Donghae. Ia menatap punggung Donghae di dahapannya. Seorang wanita cantik berdiri di sisi kiri Donghae, dengan rambut panjang ikalnya. Menatap Shindong dengan tatapan tajamnya namun ia tersenyum meneduhkan khas seorang ibu. "Pegang tanganku!" ujar wanita itu dan Shindong mematuhinya.

BYUUUUUURRR

Dan seketika itu pula ketika seember air mengenai wajah Shindong. Shindong terbangun. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Masih teman temannya yang berwujud SMP, dan ada Jinki di sana yang terlihat begitu mencemaskannya. "Aku tidak tahu tapi kau sedari tadi mengigau dan menangis. Jadi aku memanggil Kangin yang berada di sebelah kamar kita" jelasnya.

Donghae bisa melihatnya, mahluk kerdil yang mengintip dari balik bantal Shindong. Donghae meringis ngeri melihatnya. Wanita cantik itu muncul lagi. Menarik dengan kuat sosok yang berada di dalam bantal Shindong. Sosok itu terbakar.

Donghae tersenyum, mengucapkan terima kasih secara tersirat pada wanita yang hanya ia yang bisa melihatnya. Wanita itu balas tersenyum kemudian menghilang.

Ghost : Prolog

END


	2. Give me Your Eyes

**GHOST**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shin Donghee, Lee Hyukjae, Kangin and other**

**Summary: Lima bocah SMP dengan karakter berbeda, dipertemukan karena seorang anak se usia mereka yang mengaku bisa melihat hantu. "Demi Tuhan, kenapa hidupku menjadi semengerikan ini". "Diamlah Hyukjae, aku tidak percaya Tuhan". "Kyuhyun itu bukti nyata, ia setan yang terlihat"**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Horror, Supranatural**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Typos, Horor failed**

**.**

**.**

_Hantu itu…_

_Tidak ada—_

_._

_._

_Tapi…_

_Aku melihat mereka._

_._

_._

Ika zordick

.

The first horror story

.

**Give Me Your Eyes**

"Sejak kapan mereka terlihat akrab?"

"Apa karena anak baru itu?"

Suara suara ocehan tak berguna terdengar, kantin bahkan beralih fungsi menjadi tempat membicarakan orang bukan tempat untuk makan. Donghae menunduk, sedikit membuatnya segan menjadi sorot perhatian dan buah bibir di jam makan siang.

"Yo!" Kangin mengangkat tangannya. Mengucapkan salam ala dirinya. Yang terdiri dari dua huruf yang artinya bisa merangkap selamat pagi, selamat siang dan selamat malam secara bersamaan. Donghae tersenyum, turut mengangkat tangannya juga, membalas sapaan Kangin.

Shindong sudah sibuk dengan segala macam pesanannya, mengucapkan hampir semua menu makanan yang ada di daftar menu kantin yang lebih mirip cafeteria sekolah. Sementara Kibum dia hanya memesan susu kotak rasa vanilla dan roti isi daging berukuran sedang. Ia kembali memasang earphone barunya, setelah earphone dan ipod lamanya ia berikan pada Donghae.

Kyuhyun seperti biasa—cukup rewel dengan pesanannya. Tanpa wortel, tanpa selada, tanpa tomat dan tanpa apapun yang berbau sayur. Donghae mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun terlihat begitu ramping di banding teman temannya yang lain. "Seharusnya kau memesannya saja Kyuhyun, aku bisa menghabiskannya untukmu" Shindong berbicara.

Kangin menatap horror, pria yang lebih mirip sapi ini dari pada manusia. "Kau ingin ia mengoceh terus soal—betapa susahnya menyingkirkan benda benda yang tumbuh di atas permukaan tanah itu?"

Shindong tak terima. "Wortel tidak tumbuh di permukaan"

"Hoi! What's up bro? Sudah lama?" Hyukjae ikut bergabung. "Coke dan Bento" teriaknya dan langsung di iyakan oleh sang pemilik kantin yang kini sedang memasak.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae yang begitu cerianya menunjukkan gusinya. "Kalian punya rencana apa?" Hyukjae bertanya.

"Kukira kau yang punya rencana" protes Kangin.

Donghae tertawa. Interaksi teman teman barunya memang selalu membuatnya ingin tertawa. "Bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak memikirkan rencana apapun di malam minggu ini? Ahh—kalian keterlaluan!" tuding Hyukjae.

Kibum lebih memilih menyambar roti isinya yang baru tiba di hadapannya. "Tidak usah terlalu memikirkan mereka, habiskan makananmu" perintahnya pada Donghae yang membuat yang lain langsung menatap tajam padanya. "Apa?" Tanyanya dengan yang terdengar cukup ketus.

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja makanmu yang mulia Kibum Kim" ejek Kangin. Kibum memang selalu bertingkah seperti keluarga bangsawan. Dia tampak selalu keren bahkan ketika di hukum membersihkan gudang atau toilet. "Kalau kalian tidak punya jadwal pulang sekolah aku punya beberapa yang bisa kita lakukan"

Hei—

Dengar tadi? Kibum menawarkan sebuah kegiatan yang siapapun tahu dialah yang paling tidak suka repot.

Dan perlu di garis bawahi sebuah kata yang benar benar menakjubkan! Dia menggunakan kata KITA. Hyukjae terharu mendengarnya, Shindong berteriak girang, sementara Kangin sudah menepuk punggung Kibum kencang sebagai bukti apresiasi bahwa ia kagum dengan semangat kebersamaan Kibum yang baru saja muncul beberapa detik ini.

"Apa itu?" Kyuhyunlah yang bertanya.

"Membersihkan gudang olahraga di belakang gedung asrama" jawab Kibum santai setelah meminum susunya setelah tersedak akibat ulah Kangin.

"NOOOO!" teriak Shindong, Hyukjae dan Kangin bersamaan. Kibum pasti di hukum karena tertidur di kelas lagi dan ia bermaksud berbagi kesialannya itu dengan mereka. Terkutuklah kau yang mulia Kibum Kim.

Donghae berbinar, "Kurasa itu akan menyenangkan!".

"Aku ikut" Kyuhyun yang sekarang tidur satu kamar dengan Kibum sangat mengerti alasan mengapa room matenya itu selalu tertidur di kelas. Sedikit merasa memiliki hati nurani dan Kyuhyun rasa ia bisa membantu.

Kangin merasa dialah yang paling setia kawan. "Baiklah aku ikut juga" dia menyerah.

"Dua lawan tiga, kurasa kalian juga harus ikut" kesimpulan di ambil oleh Kyuhyun. Membuat Shindong dan Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

%ika. Zordick%

Hari sudah senja, enam orang siswa dengan pakaian serupa berdiri di depan gudang penyimpanan olah raga tua mereka. Berkacak pinggang sambil mendumel sebal. Hyukjae membawa sapu, Kangin dengan kain pelnya, Donghae dengan kemocengnya, Kibum dengan ember di tangannya, Kyuhyun dengan kain lapnya dan Shindong dengan sebungkus keripik kentang.

Hyukjae merampas keripik kentang Shindong, menggantinya dengan gunting rumput. "Berhentilah makan atau kita akan sampai di kasur ketika pagi!" Hyukjae mengomel, dan Shindong merasa Hyukjae persis seperti neneknya yang sudah meninggal dulu.

"GANBATTE!" pekik semuanya.

Kibum melangkah paling awal, ia membuka pintu gudang itu. Berdebu, membuatnya terbatuk beberapa kali. "Di sini gelap" ujar Kibum melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Hyukjae ikut menyusul, mencoba membantu Kibum mencari saklar lampu. "Kibum kau menemukannya?" Tanya Hyukjae ketika jemarinya menyusuri dinding gudang. Jujur saja cahaya dari luar tak dapat masuk ke dalam, belum lagi di luar juga mulai menggelap karena sudah senja.

Yang lainnya memilih tidak masuk, mereka tak ingin menyebabkan insiden tabrak lari di dalam gelap. Hyukjae menyentuh sesuatu. Rasanya dingin dan lembab. "Ki—Kibum" Hyukjae mulai merasakan perasaan takut menjalari hatinya.

"Ah—aku menemukannya" ujar Kibum dan menekan tombol itu.

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi terang.

Hyukjae melotot menatap sosok di hadapannya. Seorang anak laki laki berusia sama dengan mereka. Darah melumuri hampir sebagian tubuhnya. Matanya-

Hilang.

"ARGHHHHHHHH" teriak Hyukjae sekuat tenaganya. Membuat Kibum menoleh. "Kau kenapa Hyukjae?" Tanya Kibum ketika melihat Hyukjae menunjuk ke tempat kosong yang hanya di penuhi barang berang berdebu. Donghae, Shindong, Kyuhyun dan Kangin berlari menghampiri keduanya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kangin, menepuk pipi Hyukjae yang tengah memejamkan matanya rapat rapat.

"A—ada hantu! Hantu! Aku melihat hantu teman teman. Dia tak memiliki mata dan tubuhnya di penuhi darah"

Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku tak melihat apapun. Hantu itu tidak ada"

Donghae menunduk, ia jelas melihatnya sosok anak laki laki yang menyeringai di sudut ruangan. "Seandainya hantu hantu itu muncul bukan berlumuran darah tapi cream atau caramel pasti lebih bagus" pendapat Shindong yang langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Kyuhyun. "Berdirilah Hyukjae! Kupikir kau terlalu banyak menonton film Zombie semalam" asumsi Kangin karena ia mendengar suara film Resident Evil terbaru dari kamar Hyukjae semalam.

"Sudah ayo kita bersihkan! Kalau kau takut kau bisa menggunting rumput menggantikanku!" Shindong menawarkan gunting rumput di tangannya pada Hyukjae. "Kurasa itu ide bagus"

"_Mata~ berikan aku mata! Mata~" _Kyuhyun merasa ia mendengar sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya ia berhalusinasi juga.

%ika. Zordick%

"Ahh—aku lelah" rengek Hyukjae menghempaskan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya. Dia melihat ke samping, mendapati tempat itu kosong. Donghae sekamar dengan Kangin dan itulah keputusan dari kepala asrama. Setelah ia pikir pikir, apa sebaiknya nanti ia meminta saja agar di berikan teman sekamar? Rasanya kesepian juga.

Hyukjae menatab langit langit kamarnya. Putih dengan beberapa bercak dan debu serta sarang laba laba di sana. Salahkan kepala asrama yang tak rajin merazia langit langit sehingga Hyukjae sangat malas membersihkannya. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, ia ingin segera tidur. Dia tak memperdulikan kegerahan yang melandanya, terlalu malas untuk bertukar pakaian apalagi mandi.

Kriieet—

Hyukjae merasa baru saja ia akan tidur, sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Ia menoleh, menemukan pintu lemarinya terbuka sendiri. Sialan! Sepertinya ia lupa menguncinya.

Hyukjae bangkit dengan malas, ia mengunci pintu lemarinya.

Ia kembali tertidur.

BLUUUBB BLUUUBB BLUUBB—

Kembali Hyukjae mengutuk, kenapa dispenser di kamarnya bersuara. Gelembung gelembung udara sialan. Ia jadi terbangun lagi. Ia menatap ke arah dispenser, tidak ada apapun di sana. Hanya—

Merasa asing. Hyukjae tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Ia seolah merasa ada sesuatu yang asing di dalam kamarnya.

Persetan dengan itu! Ia lelah dan ia butuh tidur sekarang juga!

Hyukjae kembali memejamkan matanya. Hyukjae rasa ada yang duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Siapa?" ia bertanya tapi Hyukjae merasa suaranya tak mau keluar. Ia menjerit! Meronta sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa. Nafasnya tercekat, sesak sekali. Ia melirik dari sudut matanya.

Ada seseorang, dengan tangan keriput yang tengah merangkak ke sampingnya. Hyukjae bahkan sudah berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa, air matanya sudah meleleh. Hyukjae bisa mendengar suara, seperti erangan—entahlah ia tak tahu entah apa. Ia menutup matanya, semuanya gelap tapi tak bisa menghilangkan sesak di dadanya.

Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, meraih ponsel dan menghubungi salah satu temannya.

"To—tolong" ia berusaha. Tapi suaranya tidak keluar.

Sosok itu sudah berada di dekat kepalanya. Rambutnya panjang hampir seluruhnya berwarna putih, sosok itu duduk membelakanginya. "Lepaskan—lepaskan!" Hyukjae sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

Ia menutup matanya sekali lagi, berharap ini hanya mimpi dan ia terbangun.

Namun ketika ia membuka matanya. Wajah keriput itu terlihat. Dengan hidung mancung dan senyuman mengerikan yang memperlihatkan gigi yang menghitam, matanya melotot tepat di hadapan wajah Hyukjae.

"ARGGH!" Hyukjae terbangung. Nafasnya memburu. Ia melihat ke sekalilingnya. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun. Tapi—matanya kembali tertuju pada pintu yang knopnya tiba tiba bergerak. "Donghae? Kangin? Kaliankah itu?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Cekrek—

Terbuka—

"AAAAAAAA" Hyukjae berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa melihat sosok yang tadi di lihatnya di gudang. Masuk melewati pintu kamarnya. "_Mata~ berikan matamu padaku!" _ucap anak lelaki itu.

"TIDAK!"

"Hosh… hosh…" Hyukjae kembali terbangun. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur dalam tidur? Ia mengatur nafasnya, entah sejak kapan udara di kamarnya menjadi lebih panas. Ia meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya untuk menghilangkan sesak di dadanya. Ia ketakutan dan keringat dingin yang membanjiri dahinya adalah buktinya.

"Kurasa aku harus mandi! Tidur dengan keadaan berkeringat membuatku bermimpi buruk" menurutnya.

Ia berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Dan memulai ritual mandinya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hei—" Kangin melambaikan tangannya. Kibum merasa kenapa bahkan malam pun ia tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Ia bisa melihat Donghae dan Shindong yang nyengir di belakang Kangin. "Tidak menerima tamu" Kibum kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hei Hei Kibum!" kembali Kangin menggedor pintu. Kali ini Kyuhyunlah yang membukakan pintunya. "Kalian belum tidur?" Sekedar berbasa basi dan Kyuhyun menatap jengah pada para teman temannya itu.

"Mau apa kalian?"

"Ayolah, kami hanya ingin lihat hasil foto foto kita tadi" mereka memang memotret dari kamera digital milik Kyuhyun. "Seperti ada bau terbakar" celetuk Shindong ketika memasuki kamar itu bersama Kangin dan Donghae.

"Tidak ada, aku dan Kibum sedari tadi tidak mencium apapun. Hidungmu bermasalah"

Donghae mencium bau yang serupa, tapi ia diam saja. Sepertinya ia tahu dari mana bau itu berasal. Dari wanita bernama 'Emily' yang selalu mengikuti Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan camera digitalnya dari dalam laci meja belajarnya dan menghubungkannya dengan laptop.

Ia membuka folder DCIM ketika kamera digital itu sukses terhubung dengan laptopnya. "Wah lihat! Wajahku tampan sekali!" puji Kangin melihat fotonya yang pertama bersama Shindong.

"Tampan kepalamu"

Hingga—

"Hyukjae mana?" Kibum bertanya.

"Tentu saja si monyet itu sudah tidur" Kangin sudah mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kamar Hyukjae dan sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. "Ohh~"

"Hei, mana fotoku?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit risih karena sedari tadi muka Kangin sajalah yang terlihat.

"Kyuhyun! Balik ke foto sebelumnya?" Kyuhyun tampak heran, tapi ia menuruti permintaan Shindong. Ia mengembalikan ke foto sebelumnya. "Tidak sebelumnya lagi" Kyuhyun berdecak tapi ia melakukannya.

"Tak kusangka kau begitu perhatian pada Hyukjae" ejek Kangin.

"Bukan! Lihat ini!"

"Apa apa apa?" Kyuhyun jadi penasaran. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar monitornya. "Ini!" tunjuk Shindong. Ia menunjuk pada sosok blur yang berdiri di belakang Hyukjae yang sedang berpose. "Ma—matanya tidak ada" Kyuhyun merasa ketakutan sekarang. Donghae merebut laptop Kyuhyun, kenapa ia tak sadar. Ia mengacuhkan sosok itu tadi karena mengira hanya ingin hendak melihat mereka saja.

Ia melihat semua foto yang mereka ambil dan sosok itu hanya terlihat di sekitar Hyukjae saja. "Teman teman kurasa Hyukjae dalam masalah!"

Kibum yang ogah ogahan melihat kembali foto yang ada di laptop Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada yang special di sana. Itu hanya terlalu gelap, kita berfoto ketika senja dan malam"

"Tidak ada salahnya kan kita melihat Hyukjae saja?"

%ika. Zordick%

Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi, melihat jam dindingnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat lima menit. Ia memakai piyamanya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia kembali menatap langit langit.

Tiba tiba ia menfokuskan dirinya menatap dua lubang yang kebetulan seperti mata di langit langit kamarnya. Semakin focus

Semakin focus

Dan—

Hyukjae melotot. Ia rasa sungguh benar benar ada yang melihatnya dari sana. Seseorang dengan bola mata yang besar.

"_Mata—berikan aku matamu!"_

Hyukjae hampir menangis. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri. Dengan mata melotot dan ia—

Ia berada di atas langit langit kamarnya. Mempelototi dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa?

Ia menggerakkan tangannya tapi tangannya yang kini tertidur di bawah sanalah yang bergerak. Ada apa ini? Apa yang salah?

Hyukjae melihat lagi, nenek tua yang berdiri di dekat dispenser kamarnya. Menggoyangkan sedikit dispenser dengan usil sehingga mengeluarkan suara.

"HYUK!" suara Kangin terdengar. Apakah teman temannya sedang di luar kamarnya. "Masuklah kumohon kumohon!" pinta Hyukjae entah pada siapa. Seketika itu pula sosok teman temannya terlihat. Hyukjae bisa melihat, sosok wanita berambut pendek dengan wajah terbakar yang benar berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Hyukjae, kau baik baik saja?!" Donghae menggoyang tubuhnya.

Hyukjae melihat seorang wanita berambut ikal panjang yang berdiri di sisi kiri Donghae. Sangat cantik dan seorang laki laki yang kini mendongak, balas menatapnya. Seseorang yang tak ia kenal tapi sepertinya begitu dekat dengan Donghae. Dia menyeringai dan jemarinya menunjuk matanya dan kemudian mengarahkannya pada mata Hyukjae.

Wanita yang berada di samping Donghae mengeram.

"Apakah kita perlu menyiramnya dengan air?" Tanya Kangin setalah ia menampar wajah Hyukjae yang tetap tak terbangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki yang berdiri di sisi kanan Donghae berbisik sesuatu di telinga Donghae.

Donghae duduk di samping Hyukjae dan ia melihat keatas tepat bertatapan dengan Hyukjae. Rasanya Hyukjae ingin menangis saja. Bola mata Donghae terlihat sangat indah sekarang. Memberinya kesan kalau segalanya akan baik baik saja. "Apakah ada benda tajam? Kalian cungkil lah lubang itu"

"Ha?"

Tapi Kangin patuh saja, ia menemukan pensil yang runcing di atas meja belajar Hyukjae. Ia menyuruh Shindong agar berjongkok di atas tempat tidur Hyukjae. "Aku akan naik"

"Tu—tunggu!" Shindong meminta. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun saja? Dia lebih tinggi dari kita. Sejujurnya ia tak yakin ia bisa menahan berat Kangin.

"Baiklah, kau benar juga. Naik Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun naik ke bahu Shindong dan Kangin. Ia meraih pensil itu. Kibum menatap Donghae aneh dan ia kembali melihat aksi Kyuhyun yang kini menusuk lubang intip di langit langit kamar Hyukjae dengan pensil. Tubuh Hyukjae bereaksi. Dia menjerit.

"Tusuk sebelah lagi Kyuhyun!" teriak Donghae dan Kyuhyun menusuk yang sebelah lagi.

BRAAAKK—

GEDEBUUGHH—

Kyuhyun sukses jatuh dari tempatnya berdiri ketika Hyukjae sadar dan kedua temannya itu terlihat begitu bahagia atas itu hingga melupakannya yang masih berdiri di bahu keduanya.

"YA! Tega sekali kalian!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae cepat memeluk Donghae. "Mengerikan sekali! Mengerikan!" teriaknya histeris. Ia mengerti apa yang selama ini menakutkan untuk Donghae lihat. Semuanya terasa mengerikan. Ia melihat ke arah dispenser kamarnya. Tidak ada yang ia lihat di sana. "Nenek itu sudah pergi" bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae mangangguk. "Bagaimana perasaanmu Hyukjae? Senang ketika melihatku jatuh?" ejek Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengambil air putih dan menyerahkannya pada Hyukjae. "Minumlah dulu, sepertinya mimpimu sangat indah hingga kau tak ingin terbangun" sindir Kibum.

"Sepertinya begitu dan kuharap kalian mau menginap di sini malam ini" pinta Hyukjae.

"YEEEE TENTU KAMI MAU!" mereka semua bersorak gembira.

"Ah aku kembali dulu kalau begitu"

"Kau juga harus ikut acara menginap di kamar Hyukjae, Kibum!" Kangin segera menarik tubuh Kibum.

Menghela nafas pasrah. Ia yakin tak ada satupun dari mereka yang akan tidur malam ini. "Ayo main kartu!" ajak Shindong.

Benar kan?

**Give Me Your Eyes**

**END**

**Pertanyaan di chapter sebelumnya :**

Apa itu Khodam?

Khodam itu adalah pengiring, atau orang awam bilang istilahnya penjaga badan. Mereka adalah teman yang biasanya menemani kita. Katanya sih setiap orang punya khodam, tapi tergantung lemah dan kuatnya. (cr : Mr. A. F)


	3. Imagination Friend

**GHOST**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shin Donghee, Lee Hyukjae, Kangin and other**

**Summary: Lima bocah SMP dengan karakter berbeda, dipertemukan karena seorang anak se usia mereka yang mengaku bisa melihat hantu. "Demi Tuhan, kenapa hidupku menjadi semengerikan ini". "Diamlah Hyukjae, aku tidak percaya Tuhan". "Kyuhyun itu bukti nyata, ia setan yang terlihat"**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Horror, Supranatural**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Typos, Horor failed**

**.**

**.**

_Hantu itu…_

_Tidak ada—_

_._

_._

_Tapi…_

_Aku melihat mereka._

_._

_._

Ika zordick

.

The first horror story

.

**Imagination Friend**

"Idemu sungguh luar biasa, teman" Hyukjae menghela nafas, sedari tadi mulutnya tak berhenti mengoceh tentang betapa luar biasanya salah satu temannya bernama Kim Kangin yang tampaknya asyik melihat pemandangan asri di sekitar mereka.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak habis pikir, mengapa Hyukjae tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh. Tentang—

Betapa laparnya dia.

Betapa lelahnya dia.

Sementara mereka semua di sini kelelahan dan Hyukjae yang tampaknya begitu excited terhadap kegalauan mereka mencari jalan. Memang benar, tersesat di daerah pelosok desa adalah ide terbaik yang pernah mereka bayangkan. Tapi—

"Bisakah kau diam dan nikmati saja pemandangan ini?" Kangin berucap mematahkan perkataan Hyukjae.

Hell yah—

Pemandangan? Mereka hanya berhadapan dengan hutan dan beberapa jurang yang terlihat curam. Jalanan setapak yang terlihat tidak cocok untuk adegan Bollywood yang di tonton si ika beberapa waktu lalu dan histeris mengatakan Kibum semakin cocok bermain di film film seperti itu. Faktanya, ibunya sendiri mengatakan Kibum pasti tersesat.

"Tidak" itu jawaban dari seorang Kibum. "Bagaimana jika beristirahat di sana dulu, hari mulai senja?" lelaki yang lebih memilih diam sedari tadi tersebut berbicara. Membuat Donghae, menatap kagum padanya. Tidak ada yang lebih istimewa dari Kibum yang mengeluarkan pendapat.

"_London Bridge is falling down_

_Falling down, Falling down_

_London Bridge is falling down_

_My Fair lady"_ Donghae kembali berdendang.

"Hei, Donghae. Berhentilah menyanyikan lagu aneh itu!" Shindong sedikit gemetar juga, kakinyalah yang pertama menginjak jembatan kayu untuk menyebrangi sungai kecil berarus deras demi mencapai pondok yang di tunjuk oleh Kibum tadi. Donghae selalu menyanyikan lagu aneh yang mengisyaratkan jembatan akan jatuh meski ia tahu bahwa ia tak sedang melewati jembatan London. Tapi, rasanya hampir sama. Sama sama mengerikan dan pasti sakit ketika jatuh.

"Percepatlah sedikit Shindong, kau persis seperti seorang wanita" mulut Cho Kyuhyun memang susah diajak kompromi. Shindong takut ketinggian, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kibum bukan tipe sabaran sehingga dia mendorong tubuh Shindong. "Tutup saja matamu!" perintah Kibum dan Shindong melakukannya. Tiba tiba ia sudah berada di seberang jembatan.

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae berjalan tepat di belakang Kangin, ia tepat menggenggam ujung bagian belakang pakaian Kangin ketika ia melihat sesuatu di dalam pondok. Membuatnya mengkeret takut. "Donghae kau baik baik saja?" Hyukjae yang seperti melihat oasis untuk beristirahat menghentikan langkahnya ketika di dapatinya Donghae yang berdiri di sampingnya tampak begitu ketakutan.

"Jangan masuk!" hampir terisak.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, berhentilah menjadi seorang yang begitu paranoid" Kibumlah yang berkata. Terkadang ia muak dengan segala yang berbau mistis—yang jelas tidak bisa ia lihat dengan matanya dan di terima dengan akal sehatnya—yang selalu menjadi topic pembicaran seluruh teman temannya.

Apakah perasaannya saja?

Ataukah ketika memiliki teman, tema pembicaraan adalah semua hal yang berbau mistis?

Kangin setuju atas perkataan Kibum, dan memang seseorang yang terlihat paling waras diantara mereka adalah seorang Kim Kibum. Siswa yang selalu tidur ketika pelajaran dan mendapat nilai di atas tujuh puluh untuk tiap mata pelajaran. "Biar aku yang periksa!" putus Kangin. Ia hanya menduga mungkin saja hewan melatalah yang berada di sana.

Kriieett—

Pintu gubuk itu terbuka.

Gelap dan kosong. "Tidak ada apa apa di sini" ujar Kangin melihat ke seluruh ruangan. Hingga—

"ARGGGHH!" teriakan dengan suara baritone Kangin terdengar. Donghae sontak berjongkok dan memegangi telinganya serta menutup matanya rapat rapat. "Hei KANGIN!" Hyukjae menyentak ketika mendengar suara tawa Kangin kemudian.

"Jangan terlalu tegang, aku hanya bercanda!" ujar Kangin santai yang cukup membuat Kyuhyun dan Shindong yang saling berpelukan mendengus tak suka. "Hei kalian mesra sekali" ejeknya pada Kyuhyun dan Shindong yang masih tak kunjung melepaskan pelukan.

"Entahlah, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak di sini" Shindong mangimini apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Ia merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang, belum lagi rasa panas dan dingin yang seolah tidak alami.

"Donghae, kau baik baik saja?" Kibum berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Donghae yang juga berjongkok. Donghae menangis, terisak seperti anak kecil yang sangat ketakutan. Membuat sosok santai dan dingin Kibum mengiba melihatnya. Kasihan juga.

Walaupun terkadang mengesalkan karena mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk diakalnya. Seperti para manusia yang selalu mengatakan Tuhan itu ada padahal mereka tidak pernah melihat sosoknya. Kibum bertanya Tanya, jika mereka menganggap Tuhan itu ada dan selalu mengawasi mereka mengapa mereka mudah sekali berbuat kejahatan serta menyusahkan orang lain.

"KAKAAAAKK!" suara pekikan ceria terdengar. Senyuman di wajah Kangin merekah. "Sepertinya kita tidak jadi menginap di gubuk itu" ujarnya ketika mendapati anak kecil yang merupakan sepupunya berlari dengan langkah kecilnya menghampiri mereka. "Ayah dan ibu sudah menunggumu, ayoo!"

Bocah kecil perempuan itu tersenyum, menampakkan gigi kelincinya. Ia menarik tangan Kangin dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang boneka. "Ayo, Kangin!" ajaknya semangat.

"Iya iya" kata Kangin terkekeh pelan. "Ayo teman teman!"

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum melihat jam dinding, sudah pukul delapan dan dia baru selesai mandi. Rumah paman Kangin memang sebuah penginapan kecil, dengan pemandian air panas yang sangat menyenangkan. Kibum harus mengutuk pada teman temannya yang lain, membiarkan dia berendam seorang diri dalam keadaan tertidur dan membuatnya harus mencari kamar mereka.

Ini sepi—

Bahkan terlalu sepi.

Ia melihat ke kiri dan kekanan, dan ia tidak menemukan bibi Kangin di meja resepsionis. "Aku lupa jalan pulang ke kamar" rutuk Kibum. Dia memang payah soal mengingat arah jalan. Terkadang ia juga salah membedakan kanan dan kiri.

Kibum memutuskan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor, sepertinya ia akan mendengar suara pekikan Hyukjae atau Kangin nantinya yang bisa dijadikannya petunjuk untuk menemukan kamar mereka. Kibum memaku di tempatnya, menemukan siluet seorang wanita di ujung koridor, berbelok ke arah kanan.

"Maaf—"Kibum rasa ia bisa meminta bantuan. Ia mengejarnya.

Namun ketika dia sampai di ujung koridor dan berbelok kekanan, ia hanya menemukan koridor gelap tanpa ada tanda seseorang pun di sana. "Haish, kurasa aku terlalu banyak berhalusinasi karena berendam terlalu lama" Kibum berbelok, ia sendiri tidak yakin ia harus melintasi arah itu.

"Kibum!" sedikit tersentak, Kibum kembali berbalik. Ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Siapa? Kibum menaikkan bahunya, persetan dengan itu semua. Sepertinya ia sungguh berhalusinasi karena terlalu lama di tempat panas. Ia harus mencatat ini dan memastikan bahwa ia tidak boleh berendam terlalu lama lagi di air panas.

.

.

"Hihihihihi~" suara tawa anak perempuan menghentikan langkah Kibum. "Ini gilaranku, Miki. Bukan giliranmu! Kau menyebalkan" Kibum tahu itu suara sepupu Kangin.

"Hwa Young, apa itu kau?" Kibum mengetuk pintu dan kemudian ia membuka pintu geser kamar tersebut. Bocah dengan rambut di kucir itu menatap Kibum dengan senyum yang dihiasi gigi kelincinya. "Hai, apakah kau teman Kangin?" tanyanya dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Kibum mengangguk. "Aku Kibum" Hwayoung menambah intensitas senyumnya. "Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke kamar Kangin? Kurasa aku tersesat"

"Tentu saja, Kibum. Ibuku bilang aku harus banyak membantu orang" Kibum menerka bahwa gadis kecil ini adalah gadis yang cerdas. Ia meraih tangan Kibum, membuat Kibum harus sedikit membungkuk karena gadis ini terlalu pendek, mengingat usianya juga baru empat tahun. "Eh, tunggu dulu. Hampir saja aku melupakan Miki" gadis itu menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia berlari ke kamar kemudian membawa bonekanya.

Ia kembali meraih tangan Kibum setelah sebelumnya ia menutup pintu kamarnya. "Kibum, kata Miki kau tampan" Kibum melirik pada Hwayoung yang melangkah dengan langkah kecilnya. "Terima kasih"

"Kau keren"

"Benarkah?" Kibum cukup suka membalas perkataan anak kecil yang begitu cerewet ini.

Hwayoung mengangguk antusias. Dia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah kamar, Kibum bisa mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam sana. Kibum membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan—

BUGHHH—

Sebuah bantal tepat menimpuk wajahnya.

"BAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA" tawa Kyuhyun terdengar membahana. Dirinyalah pelaku pelemparan bantal ke wajah tampan Kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

Setelah selesai makan malam, Shindong kembali mengecek kompres di dahi Donghae. Teman mereka itu kelihatannya masih demam. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tak bisa di pungkiri Hyukjae cemas juga.

"Panasnya sudah turun tapi masih hangat" terang Shindong.

Kangin menghela nafas, "Dia lemah sekali". Kangin selalu merasa Donghae itu tidak cocok menjadi laki laki jika terlalu cengeng dan lemah seperti ini. Kyuhyun menyikut lengan Kangin, membuat lelaki dengan badan seperti kingkong itu memajukan bibirnya—merajuk.

"Hihihihi, benarkah Miki? Aku rasa juga begitu"

Seluruh perhatian kini teralih pada bocah kecil bergigi kelinci yang masih betah berbicara dengan bonekanya. "Kenapa dia masih berada di sini?" Kangin mengeram, ingin membawa sepupunya itu kembali ke kamarnya.

"Biarkan saja dia dulu, lagipula kita belum ingin tidur" Kibum selalu benar—itu adalah paham yang dianut Kangin maka ia patuh saja.

"Dia betah sekali berbicara pada boneka itu" ujar Kyuhyun memperhatikan Hwayoung yang masih terkikik geli pada bonekanya. "Teman hayalan, hah~ aku tidak bisa mengingat mereka lagi" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga punya dulunya" Kangin menepuk dadanya.

"Aku curiga, Kibum tidak memilikinya" celetuk Hyukjae. Membuat mereka terkikik.

Kibum menghela nafas. "Aku membayangkan bagaimana Kibum kecil menjadi bocah gila yang berbicara dengan bonekanya. Pasti sangat imut" sambung Shindong.

Memutar bola mata bosan, Kibum melirik pada Hwayoung. "Tidak masalah ketika berbicara dengan bonekamu" ucap Kibum dan entah kenapa hawa di sekitar mereka menjadi berat. "Masalahnya itu—"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengerjainya. "—Ketika mereka mulai menjawabmu"

Disaat itu pula, wajah orang orang yang mengoloknya menjadi pucat.

Hening—

"Kibum! Miki bilang dia menyukaimu" suara cempreng Hwayoung kembali membuat suasana menjadi hidup. Kangin merasakan berat di pundaknya, sedikit pegal di bahu kirinya. Kibum meletakkan PSP Kyuhyun yang tadi ia pinjam dan menghampiri Hwayoung. "Dia ingin menjadi pacarmu" teriak anak itu.

Semua terkekeh mendengarnya. "Bilang saja kalau kau yang suka dengan Kibum yang tampan kan, Hwayoung" Hyukjae menggodanya.

"Tidak! Miki yang suka pada Kibum bukan aku"

Kyuhyun meraih boneka yang bernama Miki itu. Sebuah boneka dengan tinggi tiga puluh centi, berambut blonde dan berwajah ala bayi Barbie. Boneka itu memiliki kelopak, ketika dia diposisikan tertidur maka matanya akan terpejam, ketika di posisikan duduk atau berdiri maka matanya akan terbuka.

"Aku ingin lihat, siapa yang menyukai Kibum" Kyuhyun membolak balik boneka itu. "Kembalikan!" Hwayoung berjinjit, mencoba meraih bonekanya dari tangan usil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap wajah bonekanya, mata Kyuhyun terbelalak dan spontan menjatuhkan boneka itu dari tangannya.

"Bo—boneka itu menyeringai padaku" Kyuhyun segera berlari ke belakang tubuh Kibum. "Halusinasi" ucap Kibum datar.

"Kibum, kata Miki, ia ingin tidur denganmu. Bolehkah?" Hwayoung bertanya.

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah menggeleng kuat. "Tidak masalah" Kibum hanya bermaksud membalas perlakuan si setan itu padanya tadi.

%ika. Zordick%

Malam sudah semakin larut, Kibum memperhatikan teman temannya. Mereka sudah tertidur, bahkan sangat lelap. Ia masih betah duduk di samping Donghae terbaring. Mengecek sesekali suhu tubuh Donghae dan mengganti kompresnya.

Tik

Tik

Kibum merasa suara jam dinding terdengar menjadi lebih keras. Atau kamar ini terasa semakin sunyi?

"Kibum!"

"Kibum!"

Kibum mencari cari siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya. Apakah teman temannya bermaksud mengerjainya? Tapi mereka semua sudah tertidur lelap. "Kurasa aku sungguh perlu tidur" gumam Kibum. Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur lipat yang sudah tergelar di samping Kyuhyun. Ia melirik boneka yang duduk tersandar di dinding bernama Miki yang dititipkan Hwayoung—yang mendapat protes keras oleh Kyuhyun.

Dia meraih boneka itu, membawanya tidur di sampingnya. "Selamat tidur Miki!" ucap Kibum persis seperti kembali ke masa lalunya dimana ia masih berbicara dengan boneka.

.

.

"_Selamat tidur Kibum"_

Kibum cepat membuka matanya ketika mendengar jawaban dari sang boneka. Ia jelas melihatnya, sang boneka yang harusnya matanya terpejam kini melotot menatapnya. "K—kau"

"_Kibum!" _

"_Kibum!"_

Boneka itu menaiki dada Kibum. "_Hihihihi…"_ suara tawanya terdengar.

Terasa sangat berat. Dada Kibum seolah di himpit oleh sesuatu bermassa puluhan kilogram. Kibum bisa melihatnya, seorang wanita dengan gaun berwana merah muda yang berdiri di dekat kakinya. "Si—siapa" nafas Kibum terasa tercekat. Ia yakin sekarang ia sedang bermimpi.

Wajah sang wanita terasa buram.

"_London Bridge is falling down_

_Falling down, falling down_

_London Bridge is falling down_

_My fair lady"_

Kibum melihat wanita lain. Ia tak bisa bergerak, hanya bisa melihat sesuatu yang berada di hadapannya. Wanita lain dengan rambut panjang ikalnya. Wanita cantik, Kibum tak bisa melihat wajahnya tapi ia yakin wanita itu sangat cantik. "_Menyingkirlah! Donghae kesakitan karena keberadaanmu di sini!" _Kibum sayup mendengar suara wanita itu, wanita yang menyanyikan lagu yang selalu di dendangkan Donghae tanpa bosan.

GREB—

Dan Kibum terbangun. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Masih seperti sebelum ia jatuh tertidur. Sepertinya ia bermimpi. Kibum memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, dan boneka yang sepertinya ia dekap sebelum tidur itu kini berada di dekat kakinya.

%ika. Zordick%

"_Pergi!_" Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sepertinya mendengar sesuatu. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan Kibum sudah tertidur. Ia melirik ke arah kakinya yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit dingin. Matanya terbelalak ketika menemukan boneka sepupu Kangin yang berdiri dengan tegaknya.

Kyuhyun ingin menangis saja.

Bangunkan dia dari mimpi ini, siapapun itu.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata sang boneka. Kyuhyun merasa seluruh tubuhnya menjadi sangat dingin sekarang saat boneka itu terlentang begitu saja di sisi kaki Kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

Seluruh mata kini tertuju pada Kyuhyun, seseorang yang bangun pagi pagi buta dan dengan keajaiban begitu rajin. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lima belas, Kibum telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Kompak dengan teman temannya yang lain yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah cengo.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang konon tidak pernah bersih bersih kini menjemur pakaian di teriknya sinar mentari? Bukankah si setan itu selalu berteriak, ia butuh sun block agar kulitnya tidak hitam dan kepopularitasannya menurun.

"Hei, Kyuhyun" Kibum memanggilnya dan Kyuhyun menyeka keringat di dahinya. Dia menatap Kibum dan senyuman itu terlihat di wajahnya, membuat Hyukjae, Shindong dan Kangin yang melihatnya merinding seketika. "Hati hati kulitmu terbakar" Kibum hanya bermaksud mengejek.

"Ya, aku mengerti Kibum. Terima kasih sudah memperhatikan"

"HA?" apa itu tadi? Hyukjae dan Shindong saling berpandangan. Apakah Kyuhyun sedang dalam masa feminimnya? Ia bahkan kini masuk ke kamar mereka dan merapikan kasur lipat Kibum. Kibum hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit heran.

"Cuci mukalah dulu, aku akan mengambil makanan untukmu!"

Kibum melirik Donghae yang memilih diam sambil meniup gelembung di kamar yang langsung terhubung dengan halaman belakang penginapan. "Seingatku Donghae yang demam semalam, kenapa Kyuhyun yang aneh?" Tanya Shindong.

Kibum acuh, ia lebih memilih untuk mencuci mukanya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kibum!" Kibum menoleh, menemukan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya betah menemaninya makan. Kibum hanya bergumam, ia lebih memilih focus pada makanan enak yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Enak?"

"Lumayan" jawab Kibum seadanya.

"Apakah aku cantik?"

"UHUK!" Kibum tersedak makanannya.

"Aku sudah mengira, kepala Kyuhyun pasti terantuk kepalamu Hyukjae" hipotesa tak bertanggung jawab mulai di lontarkan oleh Shindong. Kangin mengamini, karena Hyukjaelah yang tidur di samping Kyuhyun selain Kibum.

"Kepalaku takkan bisa membuat orang jadi aneh seperti itu" sungut Hyukjae.

"Maaf" Kyuhyun menyodorkan air putih pada Kibum, membuat Kibum menghabiskannya dalam satu kali tegukan. Kibum menatap tajam Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali pada ritual makannya.

"Kibum!"

Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. "Apakah aku wangi?" Kibum meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Entahlah, Kibum seperti mencium wangi bunga yang ia tak ketahui jenisnya menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Sangat harum.

"Kau ha—"

"Bau busuk, seperti bangkai" Donghae berujar.

PRAANGGG

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" sentak Kibum saat Kyuhyun spontan tanpa ragu melempar Donghae dengan gelas kaca diatas meja. "Ja—jangan marah!" Kyuhyun terlihat ketakutan melihat Kibum.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Kibum menghampiri Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Cho? Kau keterlaluan sekali" Hyukjae menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau bahkan sering mengataiku bau tanah tapi aku tidak pernah marah seperti itu"

"_London Bridge is falling down_

_Falling down, falling down_

_London Bridge is falling down_

_My fair lady"_ Donghae bernyanyi.

"GET OUT FROM HIS BODY, BITCH!" teriak Donghae kemudian.

"Kibum!" Kyuhyun mencoba meraih tangan Kibum namun Kibum menepisnya. "Kau seperti bukan kau, pergi!"

BRUUKK—

Kyuhyun pingsan. "Kyu, kau baik baik saja?"

"Miki!" suara teriakan Hwayoung terdengar kemudian. Dia mengambil boneka yang entah sejak kapan berada di ambang pintu kamar yang mereka tempati. "Disini kau rupanya, jangan tiba tiba menghilang" anak itu memarahi bonekanya.

Donghae menjauhkan Kibum dengan kasar darinya. "Lancang sekali kau menyentuhku!" Kibum tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Siapa kau?" Kangin kira ada yang tidak beres di sini. "Dia kerasukan sepertinya" Hyukjae berbisik pada Shindong.

"Siapa dirimu hingga berani bertanya siapa aku?" tatapan mata yang penuh kepolosan itu menjadi tajam tapi penuh kepedihan. "Apakah kau wanita berambut ikal di mimpiku?" Shindong dan Hyukjae bertanya serempak.

"Jaga dirimu" Donghae menatap Kangin. "Dan jaga Donghae, ia akan sakit beberapa hari lagi" dan Donghae tak sadarkan diri kemudian.

"Perasaanku saja, atau mereka berdua sungguh baru saja dirasuki oleh wanita?" Kibum yang baru saja menangkap tubuh Donghae yang limbung menatap tajam pada Shindong yang baru saja berujar. "Tidak ada hal seperti itu"

"Kau berujar setelah kau dilayani oleh orang kerasukan, hebat sekali Kibum" Hyukjae menyindir dengan nada sing a songnya.

"AAAAAA" teriakan Kyuhyun membuat mereka melotot menatap seseorang yang baru saja terbangun itu. "Siang Kyuhyun, tidurmu nyenyak" Hyukjae menyambut.

"Aku bermimpi, ada wanita bergaun merah muda memasuki tubuhku. Itu mengerikan!" ucap Kyuhyun horror. "Kau hanya bermimpi Kyuhyun" Kibum berbicara. Ia merebahkan tubuh Donghae dan mengusap memar di dahinya.

"Siapapun kau, terima kasih telah membantu" bisik Kibum entah pada siapa. Meski jelas ia memaksudkannya pada wanita cantik berambut panjang ikal itu.

**Imagination Friend**

**END**


	4. Naughty Baby

**GHOST**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shin Donghee, Lee Hyukjae, Kangin and other**

**Summary: Lima bocah SMP dengan karakter berbeda, dipertemukan karena seorang anak se usia mereka yang mengaku bisa melihat hantu. "Demi Tuhan, kenapa hidupku menjadi semengerikan ini". "Diamlah Hyukjae, aku tidak percaya Tuhan". "Kyuhyun itu bukti nyata, ia setan yang terlihat"**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Horror, Supranatural**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Typos, Horor failed**

**.**

**.**

_Hantu itu…_

_Tidak ada—_

_._

_._

_Tapi…_

_Aku melihat mereka._

_._

_._

Ika zordick

.

The first horror story

.

**NAUGHTY BABY**

Menghela nafas—

"Hah~" sekali.

"Hah~" dua kali.

.

.

"Hah~" sepersekian kalinya.

"HEI! Bisakah kau tak berbagi kesialan pada kami, Hyukjae?" cibir Kyuhyun pada sang raja mengeluh—Lee Hyukjae. Bukannya merasa tersindir, Hyukjae memilih menggulingkan tubuhnya di bed milik Kyuhyun dan Kibum itu. Berguling guling hingga—

GEDEBUGH

Ia terjatuh dari sana. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran. Terkadang salah satu sahabatnya ini terlihat sangat luar biasa, ketika menari ia memang luar biasa dan sekarang ia juga sangat luar biasa.

Persis seperti orang idiot.

Tawa Shindong meledak, ia melupakan sejenak kartu di tangannya yang dengan gampangnya di lihat oleh Kibum dan si tukang tidur di kelas itu langsung menyusun rencana mengalahkannya. "Kibum, kau mengintip kartuku!" tuding Shindong ketika dia menyadari Kibum dengan santainya membandingkan kartu di tangannya dengan kartu miliknya sendiri.

"Aku hanya bosan, Kyuhyun" keluh Hyukjae—lagi.

"Kau berencana liburan lagi ke rumah pamannya Kangin itu? Kalau aku sih, BIG NO!" Kyuhyun merinding sendiri mengingat boneka dan kasus kerasukannya. Hiii~ bagi dia yang paranoid hantu tentu saja itu mengerikan.

"Aku berpikir bagaimana jika para penggemarmu tahu kalau kau itu penakut"—Donghae berpendapat. Seseorang yang sedari tadi diam karena berkonsentrasi dengan kartu di tangannya akhirnya berbicara. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Itu bukan penakut, aku hanya kena Ghostopobia" ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Aku baru dengar itu" Pendapat Kibum, dan semua hanya manggut manggut saja. Toh apapun kata Kibum adalah benar dan mereka tidak pernah tahu apa maksud dari bahasa bahasa alien yang sering di gunakan Kyuhyun dalam mendeskripsikan paranoidnya.

"Berarti kau kurang baca buku Kibum. Ghost itu hantu, phobia itu kelainan yang menyebabkan ketakutan akibat suatu hal yang bisa dibilang tidak di sengaja. Nah jadi, Ghostopobia itu ya pobia terhadap hantu" Kyuhyun berbicara asal. Dan Donghae sekarang mengerti bahwa Kangin yang menganut Kibumisme, juga memiliki penjelasan yang sama asalnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Eh… Ngomong ngomong mana Kangin?" Tanya Shindong yang membuat semua melirik ke arah Donghae. "Dia terus memarahiku jadi aku tinggalkan saja di kamar" Donghae memajukan mulutnya, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka dengan sikap Shindong belakangan. Terlalu temperamental.

"Kurasa kita perlu bicara dengannya" pendapat Hyukjae.

%ika. Zordick%

Sinar mentari terasa menusuk di kulit, suara serangga serangga musim panas terdengar. Kangin tak mengerti. Kondisi tubuhnya sepertinya tidak dapat di anggap enteng, ia merasa kedinginan.

Kedinginan di musim panas. Bukankah itu sangat tidak lazim?

Ia keluar dari selimutnya, ia haus. Sepertinya ia tak bisa membedakan kapan siang dan malam di karenakan ia tak pernah keluar dari kamarnya lagi sejak kepulangan mereka dari liburan di penginapan pamannya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia setidaknya harus bersyukur karena teman sekamarnya, Donghae yang begitu rajin membawakannya makanan.

Kangin melihat jam dinding, pukul setengah dua belas. Ia tahu ini siang, ia melirik cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat sela sela jendela kamarnya yang tak pernah ia buka. Kondisi badannya sedang tidak enak. Dia bahkan tak nafsu untuk makan dan lambungnya menolak adanya makanan yang masuk.

Ia menderita.

Sangat, dan ia bermimpi bertemu dengan ibunya. Tapi wanita tercantik dalam hidupnya itu menetap di luar negeri dan inilah alasannya mengapa ia berada di asrama sekolah. Ia kesepian.

Kangin memutuskan membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia menghirup dalam dalam udara dari taman belakang asrama mereka yang kebetulan tepat berada di belakang kamarnya. "Hei, Kangin!" Kangin melirik seorang seniornya yang lumayan tak ia sukai, melambaikan tangannya dari taman belakang. Seniornya itu punya kebiasaan yang buruk, ia terlalu banyak berharap menjadi artis sehingga ia suka bernyanyi dengan suara pas pasannya di belakang sana.

"Oi, Kim Heechul" balas Kangin.

Heechul mengeram, "Aku seniormu, bodoh!" Kangin kadang heran, bukankah seniornya itu sangat menjunjung tinggi yang namanya sopan santun tapi sedikitpun ia tak melihat kesopanan yang patut di contoh darinya. Mulut pedasnya itu terkadang membuat Kangin kesal sendiri.

Kangin diam saja. Ia hanya menatap Heechul. "Kangin, kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Heechul, sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Kangin yang biasanya terlihat berisi dan kantung matanya terlihat seperti zombie.

"Ya" ucap Kangin. Dia kemudian berbalik, ia sangat haus.

Keadaan kembali sepi. Heechul memilih kembali ke kamarnya.

Hening—

Kangin menghabiskan seluruh air dalam gelasnya. Ia merasa masih ada yang melihatnya. Apa Kim Heechul? "Jangan mengintip—" nafas Kangin tercekat.

Ketika ia melihat seorang wanita yang mengintip dari jendela kamarnya. Seonggok kepala dengan tatapan melotot pada Kangin.

.

.

Lalu menghilang begitu saja, seolah hanya sebuah halusinasi. Kangin mengucek matanya, berjalan ke arah jendela, ingin memastikan ia memang sedang berhalusinasi.

Namun ketika Kangin tepat sampai di dekat jendelanya, mencoba mencari tahu.

BRAAAAK

Kangin cepat menoleh, menemukan pintu lemarinya terbuka, membuatnya bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca yang tertempel di pintu lemarinya. Matanya terbelalak, "A—apa itu?" suaranya terdengar tercekat.

Seorang anak kecil, bukan anak kecil! Kangin tidak yakin itu anak kecil. Hanya saja memang bertubuh kecil. Wajahnya tidak sempurna, seperti embrio di pelajaran biologinya. Mata yang gelap, hidung yang nyaris belum berkembang sempurna dan—

Bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyuman mengerikan.

"Kakak, ayo main!" tidak bersuara tapi gerak bibirnya menunjukkan seperti itu. Kangin merasakan mual kembali di perutnya, ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi, memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya berisi cairan berwarna hijau kekuningan.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kenapa asrama ini begitu sepi?" Donghae bertanya. Ia tidak melihat satupun orang yang berlalu lalang seperti biasanya. "Ini sedang liburan musim panas, Hae" jawab Shindong enteng.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pulang saja?" Donghae bertanya kembali. Terkadang Donghae mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan bintang iklan biskuat yang selalu bertanya "Kenapa" dengan nada yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahan untuk mengacak rambut Donghae gemas. "Ketika pulang pun jika tidak ada orang dirumah menurutmu bagaimana?" Suara Kibum dan semuanya yang berada di sana bisa menyimak nada kesepian di dalamnya.

Ketika Donghae ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, Kyuhyun cepat memotongnya, itu tidak akan baik dengan kondisi hati Kibum. "Lagipula kami tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri" ujar Kyuhyun.

Tapi bukannya terharu, dengan polosnya Donghae berkata, "Aku tidak sendirian. Ada anak kecil yang selalu bermain congkak yang akan menemaniku, nenek yang di dekat tangga juga sangat suka menyapaku. Aku tidak akan kesepian"

Kyuhyun menyesal berhati baik pada mahluk polos di hadapannya ini.

Shit!

Ia jadi ketakutan sendiri. Dan apa tadi yang dikatakan Donghae? Anak kecil bermain congkak? "Hae… dimana anak kecil itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Donghae dengan entengnya menunjuk kaki Kyuhyun. "Dia di sampingmu, menarik kaosmu Kyu dan meminta agar kau mau bermain dengannya"

"MAMAAAAAAA" pekik Kyuhyun berlari terlebih dahulu.

"Dasar penakut" cemooh Hyukjae.

%ika. Zordick%

Hyukjae kini duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan Kangin berada di bawah dengan posisi membelakanginya. Dengan telaten Hyukjae memijit pundak Kangin. "Terasa sangat sakit" ucap Kangin dan ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengeluh tentang sakit di pundaknya.

Sering dan itu hanya di sebelah kiri saja. Donghae memiringkan kepalanya, tidak melihat ada kejanggalan di bahu Kangin, tidak ada apapun yang bisa ia lihat di sana. "Kau sudah ke dokter, kau semakin tirus saja" ujar Shindong.

Kangin mengangguk, Kyuhyun menemaniku kemarin. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Sepertinya penyakitmu tidak enteng, apa kata dokter?" kali ini Hyukjae juga ikut khawatir. Bagaimanapun Kangin adalah teman debatnya yang paling setia.

"Dia bilang tidak ada masalah denganku" jawab Kangin. "Tapi dia memberikanku obat" katanya. "Dan itu selalu kumuntahkan kembalil"

"Aku bosan, Kibum lakukan sesuatu" rengek Kyuhyun dan sepertinya Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang paling tidak mengerti kondisi. Ketika anda bosan, jauhilah orang membosankan seperti Kibum bukan malah menyuruhnya menghibur. Bayangkan saja seorang Kim Kibum yang bertingkah konyol, nyaris tidak mungkin.

Kibum duduk memasang wajah seriusnya yang selalu sama dengan wajah bercandanya dan wajah yang lainnya. Kibum berdehem dan entah kenapa membuat suasana menjadi tegang. "Aku pernah membaca ini di sebuah komik" Kibum memulai. Donghae berbinar mendengarnya, ya mendengar suara Kibum yang nyaris tak pernah terdengar.

"Ada lima orang sahabat, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi mendaki gunung dan sialnya dalam perjalanan mereka badai salju datang"

"Bagus sekali bercerita tentang badai salju di hari panas begini, kau sukses membuatku ingin es serut" keluh Hyukjae, sukses merusak suasana tegang yang terjadi.

"Diamlah!" Shindong menimpuk wajah Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya mencibir tak suka.

Kibum kembali berdehem, "Salah satu teman mereka meninggal di tengah perjalanan, tapi karena mereka bersahabat maka mereka memutuskan untuk tetap membawa mayat teman mereka ini menembus salju."

Hyukjae bahkan mendengarkan dengan seksama, tangannya berhenti memijat Kangin.

"Mereka beruntung, mereka menemukan sebuah gubuk berukuran tiga kali tiga meter. Mereka memutuskan masuk ke gubuk itu, setidaknya sampai badai reda dan menunggu regu penyelamat menemukan mereka. Tapi tetap saja, mereka tak bisa lengah, kalau mereka tertidur di sana mereka jelas akan mati kedinginan"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya.

"Jadi mereka memutuskan satu hal, cara agar mereka tetap terjaga di sepanjang malam. Mereka duduk di setiap sisi pondok. Mereka meletakkan teman mereka yang sudah meninggal di tengah ruangan. Seseorang yang berada di sudut pertama akan menepuk bahu orang yang duduk di sudut kedua, dan orang pertama duduk di sudut kedua sementara yang orang di sudut kedua menepuk sudut ketiga begitu selanjutnya."

"Ahh—jadi mereka bisa tetap bergerak kemudian bertirahat sejenak dan terus bergantian seperti itu" Shindong sepertinya mencoba mengerti. Ia mangut mangut.

"Karena suasana pondok gelap maka mereka hanya bisa merabai sisi dinding saja sampai ke sudut selanjutnya. Mereka melakukannya sampai pagi dan beruntung ketika badai reda serta matahari terlihat, regu penyelamat berhasil menyelamatkan mereka."

"Syukurlah!" pekik Donghae girang.

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat. Cukup membuat teman temannya yang lain cukup heran, bukankah cerita itu happy ending? "Temannya yang meninggal menjadi hantu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang gemetar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kangin mulai bingung.

"Orang A di sudut satu menepuk orang B di sudut ke dua, orang A berada di sisi ke dua kemudian orang B berada di sudut ke tiga dan orang C berada di sudut empat dan orang D berjalan ke sudut satu. Tapi bukankah orang di sudut satu tidak ada? Siapa yang ia tepuk dan melanjutkan kegiatan mempertahankan diri mereka itu?"

Hening—

"Aku tidak mengerti" Hyukjae membeo.

"Cara mudahnya begini" Kyuhyun mengambil buku yang berada di dekatnya. Ia mangambar sebuah persegi empat, kemudian merobek kertas menjadi lima bagian kecil. Kertas itu ia letakkan di masing masih sudut persegi empat dan satu kertas sisanya ia letakkan di tengah persegi. "Ini mereka berempat dan satu lagi adalah teman mereka yang meninggal"

Kyuhyun menjalankan kertas itu, kertas pertama menggantikan kertas kedua dan kertas kedua menggantikan kertas ketiga, kertas ketiga menggantikan kertas keempat dan kertas keempat—

Berhenti kembali di tempat pertama, tidak ada yang bisa ia gantikan di sana. "Kalian lihat? Kecuali teman mereka yang berada di tengah ini berada di sudut pertama dan ikut kembali meramaikan acara"

Hening—

"HUWAAA, bagaimana mungkin kau menceritakan cerita seram seperti itu pada kami Kibum! Kau tega!" pekik Hyukjae dan Shindong bersamaan.

%ika. Zordick%

Senja telah tiba, Donghae menutup pintu jendela kamar yang ia dan Kangin tempati. Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya tidak pulang ke kamar mereka masing masing. Kondisi Kangin sepertinya tidak membaik dan itu membuat mereka sedikit cemas.

"Aku akan mandi dulu" ucap Kyuhyun. Kamar Kangin sedikit membuatnya gerah.

Sama seperti kamar yang ia tempati bersama Kibum, kamar mandi Kangin juga ada di dalam kamar. Kyuhyun mengambil handuk bersih dari lemari Kangin dan mulai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia membuka pakaiannya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di dekat cermin yang menggantung di kamar mandi tersebut.

Kyuhyun memulai ritual mandinya, tapi—

Ia merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya. Siapa?

Kyuhyun mendongak, menemukan sebuah jendela ventilasi kecil di dalam kamar mandi. Di luar sana gelap, dan ia yakin tidak ada apapun. Itu mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Kyuhyun membasahi wajahnya, mengambil sabun dan mulai mencuci mukanya.

Ketika ia selesai membasuh wajahnya. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya—

Kyuhyun melihatnya, sepasang mata berwarna merah yang balas menatapnya dari jendela ventilasi kecil. "Tuhan Tuhan Tuhan" gumam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali membasuh wajahnya.

Ia menghela nafas, sudah tidak ada lagi.

BETS—

"HUWAAAA! Gelap!" teriak Kyuhyun karena tiba tiba listrik padam.

Suara tawa Hyukjae dan Shindong terdengar dari luar. Sepertinya mereka sedang menakuti nakuti seseorang yang selalu mengisengi mereka. "Jangan mempermainkanku seperti ini, Hoi!" teriak Kyuhyun. Ia meraba daerah cermin, mengingat dimana ia meletakkan ponselnya.

Sret—

Kyuhyun menemukannya, ia segera menekan layarnya asal agar layar ponselnya menyala. Ia melihat ke arah cermin. "Ma—" nafas Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia melihat seorang wanita berdiri di belakangnya. Seorang wanita dengan wajah terbakar mengerikan dan bertaring.

Kyuhyun segera menggedor pintu kamar mandi. "AKU SERIUS BUKA BUKA!" Pekik Kyuhyun kalut. "Emily… Emily!"

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!" Kanginlah yang terdengar di seberang sana. "Menjauh dari pintu sedikit" dan Kangin mulai mendobrak pintu. Lampu kamar mandi sudah menyala dengan terang tapi pintu kunjung tak bisa di buka.

Hingga—

BRAAKK

Pintu itu roboh. Kyuhyun sudah menangis. Ia mendongak, menemukan sosok—

"MAMAAAA!" teriaknya ketika yang ia lihat bukan Kangin. Seseorang yang seperti Kangin, hanya saja wajahnya seperti—tengkorak dan matanya yang hitam kelam.

"Kyuhyun!" bentak Kibum dan Kyuhyun menoleh pada pemilik suara. Ia segera memeluk Kibum tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang basah akan membuat Kibum basah juga. Shindong dan Hyukjae menjadi merasa bersalah, sepertinya bercanda mereka kali ini keterlaluan.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun semakin terisak, tidak memperdulikan imagenya lagi. Ia benar benar ketakutan sekarang. "Kyu, tenanglah!" Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk Kibum erat.

"Kenapa dia melihatku seperti melihat setan?" Kangin mengeram marah.

"Kangin, maafkan aku. Tapi apa bahumu sebelah kanan terasa sangat berat sekarang?" Donghae bertanya. Hyukjae dan Shindong merasa ini tidak baik, mereka segera berpelukan erat. Kangin hanya mengangguk.

"Ada anak kecil, ah—aku tidak yakin" Donghae menyipitkan matanya. "Di—dia seperti bayi"

"Kurasa kita perlu membawamu ke paranormal" kata Hyukjae akhirnya.

**BABY NAUGHTY**

**END**

Tidak serem? Tentu saja tidak serem, hantu itu kan sebenarnya tidak serem serem bener. Hantu hantu yang ada di dalam cerita ini, rata rata adalah hantu yang pernah terlihat di kisah nyata. Di ambil dari beberapa sumber (yang jelas bukan google ya).

Tidak serem kan? Hahahaha xD padahal hantunya berasal dari hantu yang sudah pernah terlihat oleh beberapa orang baik yang di sengaja maupun tidak. Jadi, ayo ubah prinsip, hantu itu tidak terlalu menyeramkan wakakak


	5. Naughty Baby II

**GHOST**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shin Donghee, Lee Hyukjae, Kangin and other**

**Summary: Lima bocah SMP dengan karakter berbeda, dipertemukan karena seorang anak se usia mereka yang mengaku bisa melihat hantu. "Demi Tuhan, kenapa hidupku menjadi semengerikan ini". "Diamlah Hyukjae, aku tidak percaya Tuhan". "Kyuhyun itu bukti nyata, ia setan yang terlihat"**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Horror, Supranatural**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Typos, Horor failed**

**.**

**.**

_Hantu itu…_

_Tidak ada—_

_._

_._

_Tapi…_

_Aku melihat mereka._

_._

_._

Ika zordick

.

The first horror story

.

**NAUGHTY BABY II**

Criingg—

Criingg—

Praangg—

Kyuhyun mengapit lengan Kibum dan Shindong di samping kanan dan kirinya. Ia menatap lirih pada seorang paranormal yang di panggil oleh Hyukjae atas pertolongan senior gila mereka—Kim Heechul. Heechul duduk di sana memperhatikan dengan seksama wanita tua yang tengah membakar dupa dan menggerak gerakkan lonceng di tangannya.

"Apa benar ini akan bekerja?" Kibum berbisik di telinga Heechul yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya. Sedikit penasaran namun rasa ketidakpercayaannya lebih mendominasi. Apa yang dilakukan wanita gila itu, inilah yang menghantui pikirannya.

"Berikan aku garam itu!" Hyukjae menyerahkan garam dapur yang diminta oleh sang paranormal. Sang paranormal pun memulai ritualnya kembali, ia menaburkan garam itu pada tubuh Kangin yang duduk di tengah lingkaran yang dibuatnya.

Hawa dingin tiba tiba saja berhembus, membuat Kyuhyun, Shindong, Hyukjae, Heechul bahkan Kibum sedikit bergidik. Mereka melihat ke sekeliling kamar Kangin tersebut, mencoba mencari arah angin yang datang, tapi bukankah mereka sudah menutup seluruh pintu dan jendela.

Jadi tidak mungkin kalau—

"ARGGHHH!" tiba tiba saja paranormal itu berteriak histeris. "MAAMAAAAA" dan Kyuhyun mengikuti jejaknya sambil bersembunyi di balik tubuh gempal Shindong.

Kibum menatapnya datar. Apa gerangan yang terjadi pada sang paranormal. Kibum berpikir ia hanya sedang acting agar mereka memanggilnya lain waktu. "Orang ini gila" desis Kibum yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Heechul. Heechul yang bahkan sudah ketakutan menatap tak percaya pada salah satu juniornya tersebut.

Donghae ada di sana, ia bersembunyi di dekat lemari. "Dia membawa terlalu banyak kemari" gumam Donghae dan seluruhnya melirik ke arah Donghae yang tampak ketakutan. "Bahkan yang berada di kelas kita datang kemari karena mencium dupa itu" Kyuhyun semakin kencang memeluk tubuh Shindong.

"Yak yak! Ja—jangan mencekikku"suara Shindong bahkan seperti diujung tenggorokan karena ulah salah satu sahabatnya itu. "Tapi aku takut" ucap Kyuhyun, tapi ia melonggarkan pelukannya juga.

Sang paranormal itu terjatuh di lantai, ia menghisap jempol kakinya. Jujur, Hyukjae bahkan jijik melihat hal itu. Kangin tak mengarti, air matanya lolos begitu saja melihat sosok sang paranormal kini. "Huks huks… cucu berikan Allen cucu" pekiknya. Ia mencoba meraih siapapun di sekitarnya membuat semuanya mencoba menjauh kecuali Kangin yang masih mematung.

"Siapa kau?" Heechul lah yang pertama bertanya.

"Allen mau cucu" ucap sang paranormal itu, membuat Hyukjae menarik tubuh Kibum agar menemaninya mengambil susu di kulkas.

Hyukjae memberikan sekotak susu yang tinggal setengah pada sang paranormal dan paranormal itu meneguknya. Tapi ia kembali memuntahkannya. "Tidak enak!" pekiknya. Membuat Hyukjae terkejut ketika paranormal itu melemparnya dengan kotak susu tersebut.

"Tidak sopan" cibir Kyuhyun. Tandai bahwa Kyuhyun tidak pernah takut pada manusia, ia hanya takut pada hantu.

"ALLEN BENCI KAU!" dia menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "AKU JUGA TIDAK MENYUKAIMU"

Astaga—

Mereka melupakan kalau Kyuhyun itu adalah sosok setan yang takut hantu. Tapi ketika hantu itu berwujud di dalam tubuh mahluk hidup, ia takkan merasa takut. "Sudahlah, Hei!" Heechul memperingatkan para adik kelasnya itu. "Kau yang selama ini mengganggu Kangin?"

Kangin tersentak ketika Heechul mengucapkan namanya di depan paranormal yang kerasukan itu. Dia menggeleng, "Allen tidak menganggu kakak itu, Allen hanya ingin belmain"

Kangin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bermain?

"Ber—bermain?" Shindong tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, tapi ia sebenarnya takut juga melakukan komunikasi dengan sang paranormal itu. Paranormal itu menggangguk khas anak kecil, ia kembali menghisap jempol kakinya.

"Kakak itu seling membawa Allen belmain ayunan" Kangin bahkan tak ingat dia suka bermain ayunan. Sekolah mereka juga bukan taman kanak kanak yang memiliki ayunan. "Dia menggunakan kakinya"

Mereka melirik Kangin dan mereka teringat bahwa Kangin sering sekali ketika tidur menopang salah satu kakinya di atas kakinya yang lainnya, kemudian menggoyang goyangkan telapak kakinya yang di topang. Kangin bersumpah, ia takkan melakukan itu lagi.

"Kau pergilah dari Kangin, dia jadi kesakitan karenamu" Hyukjae merasa ia harus berbicara begini demi temannya.

"TIDAK MAUUU!" kembali paranormal itu memekik. "Kakak cenang belmain dengan Allen, dia celalu kecepian, cama cepelti Allen"

Kangin sekarang mengerti mengapa hantu yang berwujud embrio itu mengikutinya. "Ibu Allen membuat Allen cepelti kakak juga. Allen akan menemani kakak celalu"

Hyukjae, Shindong, Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Donghae menatap iba pada Kangin. Mereka memiliki masalah masing masing, dan sudah rahasia umum bahwa Kangin di tinggal oleh ibunya ke luar negeri. "Kangin teman kami!" entah keberanian dari mana Shindong berbicara.

"DIA TEMAN ALLEN, ALLEN AKAN MEMBAWA DIA PELGI!"

Pergi?

Seluruh di ruangan itu merasakan firasat buruk akan itu.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkannya" Kibum bahkan yang tak percaya dengan ini semua mengambil dialognya. Ia menatap sang paranormal tajam. "Kami akan menemaninya, kau tak perlu membawanya"

"Benar! Kangin tak membutuhkanmu, dia memiliki kami! Pergi kau!" Kyuhyun berdiri. Dia tak pernah suka tema yang ingin mengambil sahabatnya, siapapun itu bahkan hantu sekalipun.

"Pergi kau!" suara dingin itu terdengar. Donghae tiba tiba bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sedikit membuat yang lainnya tersentak, raut wajah Donghae berbeda. Seolah bukan dia. Kibum berpikir apakah ini wanita yang pernah masuk ke dalam mimpinya kemarin.

Donghae berjalan dengan langkah santai menghampiri sang paranormal, dan wanita itu mencoba mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh. Satu kesimpulan yang mereka ambil, paranormal itu seolah tak bisa berjalan. "PERGI KALIAN, DISINI PANAS!" teriak Donghae dan dupa sang paranormal secara ajaib mati begitu saja.

Suasana ruangan itu berubah menjadi tak lebih mencekam dari sebelumnya. Ia mencengkram wajah wanita paranormal tersebut. "Allen takut, lepaskan Allen" rengek wanita itu tapi Donghae malah tersenyum mengerikan.

"Bocah kecil ini terlalu lancang rupanya. Wanita yang selalu mengikuti tubuh ini sudah mengatakan padamu untuk menjauh." Donghae sungguh membuat yang lainnya tercengang.

"Maafkan Allen tuan, maafkan Allen" paranormal itu menangis.

"Kau merasakannya, ketika kau merasakan panas dari tubuhmu. Benar… aku membakarmu, aku membakarmu dan mengirimmu ke tempat yang seharusnya."

"Tidak tidak tidak! MAAFKAN AKU MAAFKAN AKU!" paranormal itu mulai meracau. "ARRGGHHH" pekikan tinggi dan menyayat hati terdengar kemudian. Paranormal itu tersadar dan menatap takut pada Donghae.

BRUUKKK—

Tubuh Donghae ambruk kemudian.

%ika. Zordick%

"_Teman kalian ini benar benar kuat, dia memiliki dua penjaga. Salah satunya wanita yang sangat cantik dan satunya lagi pria yang membawa buku."_ Masih terngiang di pikiran Hyukjae, Kibum, Kangin, Kyuhyun dan Shindong perkataan sang paranormal sebelum ia diantar pulang oleh Heechul.

Shindong kini menatap Donghae yang masih terbaring di ranjang Kangin. Wajah polos seolah tanpa dosa itu membuatnya merasa betapa kasihannya Donghae yang harus membawa mahluk mengerikan bersamanya di setiap langkah. "Aish—kukira ini hal yang mustahil" cibir Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Tanya Kibum pada Kangin yang masih betah menggenggam tangan Donghae di tempat tidurnya. "Tidak pernah sebaik ini, bahuku bahkan terasa sangat ringan" jawabnya.

"Kau istirahatlah!" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Kangin. Ia memberikan senyuman manis yang tipis untuk sahabatnya tersebut. "Aku akan berjaga semalaman menjaga kalian berdua. Tidurlah!"

Kyuhyun sebenarnya kurang setuju dengan kebiasaan buruk Kibum itu, tapi sepertinya hanya Kibumlah yang bisa mereka andalkan soal berjaga hingga pagi. Hyukjae, Shindong dan Kyuhyun berpandangan kemudian menyetujui untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut. Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar kamar dan menutupnya rapat.

BLAAM—

Dan suasana menjadi sangat sepi. Kangin melirik Kibum dan Kibum mengambil tempat di meja belajar Kangin, ia membuka salah satu buku tebal yang tersusun di rak meja belajar tersebut. Berdebu.

"Ini berdebu, kau tak pernah membacanya?" Kangin nyengir mendengar praduga Kibum yang tepat sasaran. "Tidurlah! Aku akan membaca di sini, jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku"

Kangin tak mengucapkan terimakasih, ia hanya menatap Kibum dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya. Ia kemudian mulai merebahkan dirinya di samping Donghae. Mencoba terlelap.

%ika. Zordick%

Hening—

Dan suasana kamar ini terasa begitu tenang sekarang.

Hanya ada suara detik jarum jam dinding yang menemani Kibum dalam sepi. Juga—

Suara jangkrik di luar sana.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya dari buku Kangin yang ia baca. Ada suara pintu di ketuk. Apakah itu Kyuhyun? Ia sangat ingat kalau anak itu sungguh penakut. Ataukah itu, Hyukjae? Atau mungkin Shindong? Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meraih knop pintu lalu membukanya.

Sepi—

Tidak ada siapapun.

Hanya ada koridor sepi tanpa ada tanda tanda kehidupan yang terlihat. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku" Kibum bergumam. Ia kembali menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya, ia menghampiri Kangin dan Donghae. Hanya memastikan mereka sudah tertidur. Kibum kemudian kembali ketempat duduknya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Apa lagi kali ini? Ingatkan Kibum untuk memarahi orang iseng yang mungkin saja akan menganggu tidur kedua sahabatnya. Ia melihat ke arah pintu. Bukan—

Bukan dari pintu.

Kini dari jendela.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. "Kibum! Kibum!" ada yang memanggilnya. Siapa?

Kibum melirik jam dinding kamar Kangin. Pukul dua malam? Tak ia sangka waktu akan begitu cepat berlalu. Dan ia juga tak menyangka ada orang yang mencarinya lewat jendela. Ia jadi teringat kata nenek temannya, "_Jangan menyahuti suara yang memanggilmu jika kau tak mengenalnya!"_

Tapi itu kan kata nenek temannya bukan kata neneknya yang tinggal di Amerika kini. Toh—hal hal itu sudah terlalu tua untuk di percayai. "Kibum! Kibum!" suara itu kembali memanggil dan ketukan di daun jendela masih terdengar.

"Ya" sahut Kibum.

Ia berjalan ke arah jendela yang tertutup. Entah kenapa rasa gugup kini menghantuinya. Ia membuka jendela itu. Hanya ada pemandangan gelap taman belakang sekolahnya. Ia menghela nafas, sepertinya ia berhalusinasi tadi.

Ia ingin menutup kembali jendela itu, tapi—

"Kibum!" suara itu terdengar kembali dan Kibum mendongak. Ia menemukan seseorang—ah dia tidak yakin karena hanya sekelabatan yang berlari menembus gelap. "Jangan bercanda denganku!" kalau begini Kibum yang pemberani pun bisa takut. Entah mungkin itu seorang pencuri.

"Si—" nafas Kibum tercekat saat kembali matanya melihat ke luar jendela. Ada sebatang rokok yang melayang di udara. Kibum berpikir dia berhalusinasi tapi sosok itu semakin lama bergerak mendekatinya. Sesuatu yang Kibum lihat hanya rokok melayang menjadi semakin jelas. Seseorang dengan pakaian yang sama seperti mereka namun—

Kepalanya tidak ada.

Semakin lama semakin mendekat, bahkan tangan Kibum tak bisa menutup daun jendela di hadapannya. Ia ingin berteriak membangunkan teman temannya yang tertidur namun, saat ia melihat ke arah tempat tidur. Mereka itu—

Dua sosok asing, entah siapa dengan wajah putih pucat dan mata yang seolah melotot ke arahnya. "Kangin—"

"Donghae—"

Kibum mencoba memanggil, mencari sosok lain yang merupakan sahabatnya. Sosok sosok itu mendekat ke arahnya. Ia berjalan mundur dengan sangat waspada. Dan ketika tubuhnya membentur tembok, sosok tanpa kepala itu sudah tepat di depan jendela kamar Kangin, sementara dua sosok lain sudah satu meter di hadapannya. "Jangan mende—ARGH" ketika Kibum mencoba memberi peringatan pada mereka, sebuah tangan seolah keluar dari dinding. Mencekiknya kuat.

%ika. Zordick%

Hyukjae merasa gelisah di atas tempa tidur kamarnya. Bagaimana pun, ia tidur sendiri selama ini. Ia celigukan merasa tidak benar dengan hawa panas kamarnya. Suara gesekan benda pun tak jarang ia dengar di dalam kamarnya yang hanya ia huni seorang diri tersebut.

"Apakah itu nenek yang kemarin?" itulah yang ada di pikiran Hyukjae. Ia rasa ia perlu mandi, agar sosok nenek itu tak menganggunya lagi. Tapi ia takut membuka matanya.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal gulingnya. Dan suara benda berjatuhan itu makin terdengar menganggu. Ia berlahan membuka matanya dan—

Entah sejak kapan gulingnya berubah menjadi seseorang. Dengan senyuman mengerikan dan mata hitam. "ARGGHH!" Hyukjae menjerit, mendorong sekuat tenaga guling yang berubah menjadi sosok entah apa. "A—apa itu tadi" Hyukjae mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Ia mencoba mengintip dan sepertinya ia sungguh berhalusinasi. Guling itu hanya guling. Ia melihat guling kesayangannya dengan motif monyet itu tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dekat tempat tidurnya. Hyukjae memang harus segera membasuh wajahnya karena ini.

Ia mencoba meraih gulingnya. Tanpa ingin turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Hingga—

Sebuah tangan putih pucat yang terulur dari kolong tempat tidurnya mencengkram tangannya yang mencoba meraih guling tersebut. "A—" Hyukjae tersentak

Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang merangkak keluar dari bawah tempat tidurnya. "A… A…" terbata. Wanita itu menolehkan wajahnya, mencoba melihat Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memucat dan—"AAAAAAARGGHHHHHHHHHH" pekiknya nyaring.

%ika. Zordick%

"Tega sekali kau Kyuhyun!" omel Shindong sambil menahan pipis. Ia memang tidur di kamar Kyuhyun dan Kibum karena Kyuhyun merengek minta di temani. Tapi ia tak menyangka satu hal, panggilan alamnya di tengah malam menjadi malapetaka. Si sialan Kyuhyun itu lupa kalau toilet kamar mereka itu rusak dan dalam masa perbaikan, dan tanpa berdosanya Kyuhyun malah mengamuk tak karuan karena dibangunkan ketika Shindong meminta ditemani ke toilet kamar lain.

Ia harus segera menuntasan panggilan alamnya. Dan ia bersedia mengutuk Kyuhyun. "Setan yang paling kejam itu adalah kau Cho Kyuhyun!" umpatnya di tengah perjalanannya menuju kamarnya demi toilet. Ia menyusuri koridor hingga—

Ia melihat ada seseorang—eh entahlah. Shindong mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya, melihat sesuatu yang berdiri di ujung koridor itu. Namun ketika ia semakin penasaran untuk melihat sosok itu. Sosok itu semakin mendekat.

Semakin lama—

Semakin besar dan semakin tinggi—

"Ti—" Shindong sudah meneteskan air matanya. Matanya bahkan tak bisa berpaling dari mahluk itu. Ia mencoba terus melihat wajah sosok itu yang semakin lama menyentuh langit langit asrama kemudian menembusnya, membuat leher Shindong seolah tertarik ke atas.

"Sakit sakit!" Shindong meringis, lehernya seolah di tarik ke atas.

Dan—

"ARGHHH!"

**NAUGHTY BABY II**

**END**

MAAFKAN KAAAAAAAAA

HUKS… KA MENGALAMI GHOSTOPOBIA KARENA MENGETIK INI DI KOST

JADINYA YA… FF INI JADI TERTUNDA UPDATENYA. MAAFKAN KA MAAFKAN KA…

Baiklah… untuk saran para reader yang punya pengalaman dengan "mereka" masih di harapkan partisipasinya untuk masukan FF ini.

Terima kasih telah membaca, meriview dan menunggu. Akhir kata mohon Reviewnya lagi. Sampai jumpa di FF yang lain xD dan FF ghost ini minggu depan (kalau ka gak kena Ghostphobia again)


End file.
